iWant You
by alixxblack
Summary: When Sam kissed Freddie at the Lock-In things turned upside down. He pursued her until they finally were a couple. Now they're in a situation that they never expected. They've become a statistic! T for references to teen sex, pregnancy, & pro life/choice.
1. iWant Sam

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>Note: This may or may not be a multiple chapter piece. I am unsure. Depending on the number of reviews and the number of positive feedback depends on whether I want to take this story further. I hope you enjoy this.<p>

Note Two: This takes place after iOMG and before iLost My Mind. This is my idea of what it should have been (Even thought I love what they actually did too).

* * *

><p>TO: Freddie<p>

FROM: Anonymous

SUBJECT:

Please meet me at the school an hour before class starts. We need to talk.

* * *

><p>Freddie had read the email many times. He chose to walk to school that morning. It had only been two days ago that Sam had out-of-the-blue kissed him at the lock-in. He could hardly even believe it himself. Carly and he had been positive Sam was in love with Brad.<p>

She was in love and there had been no question about that. Freddie had run multiple trials on himself and his mother unofficially before they brought it to the school. They were going to mostly run more trials that fateful Friday night, so that he could go join Carly and Gibby half way through and relax.

But then Sam's reading came back "in-love." Sam being in love was a strange concept to Freddie. It was great to Carly though, she couldn't have been happier. Freddie and Carly should have left Sam to do what she wanted. She had always handled herself quite well. Plus, if she was really in love with Brad she would have taken it into her own hands. Wouldn't she? That was how Sam was. She always had complete and total control.

Freddie chose to walk to school that morning hoping that Sam was the one who would be waiting for him. The kiss was such a shock to him that he hadn't responded. It felt kind of nice but he wasn't going to admit that out loud or anything. He had never thought about Sam being a potential girlfriend so coming to that conclusion now felt out of place.

Plus there was Carly to consider. She would be furious when he told her. She wants to know everything about Sam and Freddie, and he couldn't say that he totally felt comfortable with that. He liked Carly the day he met her but five years after that first moment he laid eyes on her those feelings seemed almost absent. Freddie was totally confused.

He was two blocks away from the school when he started to think about what Sam was going to say. What if she told him she didn't want to talk about it? Or what if she confessed that she was really in love with Freddie? _Well that much is obvious, Benson._ It was Sam's voice who scolded him for asking himself such a dumb question.

The issue wasn't whether or not Sam was in love with Freddie. It was whether she would give in to it or force it out of her life. Freddie considered what he wanted from this, debating whether he really liked Carly anymore and whether he would ever have a chance.

_This isn't about Carly_. That time it was his own voice speaking. This was not about Carly at all. Freddie would never have a chance with her and he had mostly come to terms with that. He had not dated in a few years, only liking girls from time-to-time. He wasn't even pursuing Carly anymore, even if the idea was somewhat appealing. Only now he had Sam to consider.

And he was considering her. He had known her for just as long as he knew Carly. She was just as funny. She wasn't as kind of welcoming in the slightest, but sitting alone with her wouldn't send him into a panic. She knew a reasonable amount about his weird mom. Sam didn't even really seem all that bothered by his nerd-tech-dork stuff. And, most importantly, being with Sam didn't require a lot of effort. It was comfortable.

Freddie was at the doors now and admitting very silently to himself that he would not be bothered by spending a little more time with Sam. He could test the waters. If she did love him then she wouldn't be a constant menace, although he was sure that would never truly disappear. He smiled and took one final breathe before going through the doors.

He knew nobody would be inside so it was nothing awkward when the only thing he heard was his own footsteps against the floor. He didn't dress any different than he normally would have. He had not thought of the situation as urgent or formal. He was just going to school, after all. He didn't see Sam anywhere and for a moment he wondered if it had actually been Carly. He wondered if Carly had seen the kiss. He hoped she hadn't.

"Benson." Sam's voice sounded strangely stripped down and empty. He had never heard such a softness to her. Freddie when to turn around but he paused for just a second. He felt as if he were dreaming. Sam wouldn't be this polite, would she? This might be a prank. Freddie had a lot of reason to believe that Sam would be doing something that would harm his person or humiliate him entirely. She hadn't given him any reason to honestly trust she was there to talk to him.

Except the kiss. A kiss that Freddie couldn't stop replaying in his mind. A kiss that left questions floating in Freddie's head. A kiss that made Freddie question the questions, question her, and even question himself. The kiss had completely shaken up everything he knew. It was just a mishap mix of thoughts and he didn't know what to believe.

He finally just pivoted all the way around. There stood Sam. A Sam he hadn't seen for several years. Her hair was pulled back with a hair tie and a stretchy headband. She wore a baggy black sweater with a goat on the front of it paired with bright red skinny jeans. On her feet she wore half-tied sneakers that were bulky and bright orange. Sam had not dressed that way in several years. Freddie could hardly trust the sight in front of him.

It dawned on him after a few moments of silence that Carly hated all of those things. She told Sam her head was too round of headbands. Freddie had accidentally overhead that comment one day before a show sometime when they had first started it. Freddie recalled disagreeing with Carly but not voicing it. Sam agreed to go downstairs and put her hair down before the show began.

Carly hated goats so naturally she hated the sweater. It was a shirt she had for a long time. Apparently her mother had picked it up when she was on some trip out of the state and brought it back for Sam. Even Freddie considered that fact that Sam's mother had not gotten her any real gift since then. Sam clung to the sweater until Carly started crying, claiming the birthday story was all she could think of when Sam wore the sweater. So she stopped.

The pants and shoes were a style that Sam would sneak into her wardrobe but coyly wear with other things that Carly did like. Red, Carly concluded, was not a color for pants. It was bright and attention-getting. And Sam "can't afford any more attention being brought to her." The shoes, Carly always complained, weren't tied. And "why weren't they tied if you know how to tie your shoes?" Freddie was surprised after realizing how large of an influence Carly played in Sam's life. There was not a thing Sam had not done for Carly when asked. Suddenly she didn't seem like a bully or a prankster. Sam was more alike a good friend and a silently hurting girl. Freddie took a moment to correct himself because Sam was a woman. She wasn't just a girl.

"Good morning Sam." He finally uttered something. His thoughts had been going nonstop but his lips had been stuck. He thought a lot of things but couldn't even begin to get them out for Sam to hear. He wasn't sure she would listen to anything he would have to say.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to kiss you." Freddie knew it was a lie before it even came past her lips. Sam had definitely meant to kiss Freddie. She lingered much too long for it to be an accidental kiss. Some people have momentary brain lapses and kiss people, but Sam did not. She had fully intended to kiss him.

"Sam, we both know that's not true." He heard himself and could hear the same soft emptiness that she had. They both were in a sort of zone. Neither of them were sure what was going to happen. In a way Freddie felt that this might bring them closer together. Perhaps that was where they belonged. Together.

"Alright. I meant to kiss you but I know it's not going anywhere. I don't want it to go anywhere. You and Carly had built up this big thing with Brad and it was getting on my nerves. I wanted to kiss you to prove that I didn't like Brad and to confirm for me that it wasn't going to happen. I don't want you feeling obligated to me or feeling like you have power over me because you don't. There's nothing here for you to blackmail me with because I don't want anything to come of that stupid kiss." Sam's words were rushed and panicked. Freddie couldn't tell if she was serious about wanting it to stop at that one kiss. This was the second kiss he shared with her, or at least the second one he was sure about. They had their first kiss ever with each other. There was the possibility that it might have meant something from that day forward, and neither of them knew it. Maybe Freddie had a soft spot for Sam after all and he just never realized what it meant. Had Sam been feeling the same way? Freddie wanted to get answers.

"How do you know there's nothing to build off of here? You don't even know what I feel like." Sam wouldn't care what he felt like either. That just wasn't how Sam worked. Even back when he first met her, when she was the person who now stood in front of him, she didn't give Freddie a chance to give any input. Sam had always had to care and fend for herself, something he learned from Carly's horror stories, and it was hard for her to consider anyone else in her 'master plans.'

"You and Carly are a perfect match. Carly doesn't see it because she's stupid. I don't need any proof, Benson. You melt like chocolate on the sidewalk in the summer when Carly comes by. It's always been about Carly for you. I want it to stay that way. It's better for you. That's all I want, really, is for you to be happy with Carly. Then I can put this stupid chiz behind me." Sam was kicking her foot back and forth on the step, he had barely noticed she was standing on the step. Freddie didn't really care where she was standing. It was what she was saying that bothered him. He was supposed to be with Carly in Sam's mind even though Sam wanted to be the one by his side. Freddie couldn't comprehend what would possess Sam to give away someone or something that she wanted. Probably because she had never done it before. _Or maybe she's been doing it for a long time._

"Why do you say that?" It was obvious what he was asking her about. Sam frowned at him before kindly answering him, something he was simply not accustomed to.

"It's always been about Carly, Freddie." The way his name sounded on her lips felt right. However, the sentence itself was wrong. Not in actuality but in theory. It had, in fact, always been about what Carly wanted. They did everything Carly suggested. Carly was the head of their group. Even on the way over Freddie had considered how Carly would feel and how she would factor into his decision. He wouldn't let that happen this time because it wasn't supposed to always be about Carly. Something about the kiss woke Freddie up Friday night. He went to bed thinking about Sam. He ate breakfast thinking about Sam. He fell asleep…thinking about…Sam.

"This is about us. It doesn't matter what Carly wants. This is about what you want and about what I want. That is what we need to be talking about." Neither of them had moved from their respective spots, but now Sam was lowering herself to see on the steps. Twenty minutes had passed by between the awkward silences and the spurts of conversation. In around another fifteen minutes people would start showing up for class, the early birds who didn't do homework or the ones who had nothing better to do. Freddie traced the seam of his pants up and down before he went and sat next to Sam. He felt her tense even from a distance.

"Carly will realize what there is to like about you, Freddie. I'm not going to be in the way when it comes to that." Sam's voice trembled just a tiny bit. Freddie jerked his head to see if she was crying. Her lip quivered but her eyes were locked on the tiles and they were completely dry. Sam had convinced herself that there was no way for her to date Freddie because of Carly.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak but didn't have the opportunity to get it out before Sam stood up and took off out the same doors he had entered in not too long ago. He watched her legs carry her away, probably somewhere that had fried chicken. Freddie took a moment to consider how many places could serve fried chicken in town. There were sure to be plenty but only one of them would have Sam. Freddie didn't care about school that day. He rushed his bag to his locker around the corner, nearly slipping as he did so. A rushed combination and a quick shove was all it took before Freddie started chasing Sam.

Sam was the only person that mattered in Freddie's mind now. She may have been the one to kiss him but he was the one who was going to have to be the one to make the first move. He didn't care if it took him the rest of his life. Sam was going to be it for him. It was Sam or nobody.


	2. iWill Talk

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

Note: There were quite of few of you who enjoyed iWant Sam. So I've made this addition. If you still want more be sure to drop a review. When the reviews stop, so do the chapters. So, that being said, each addition will have a definite-ish ending so that if the review do stop, at least there was somewhat of a conclusion. Sound good?

* * *

><p>Freddie could see Sam standing across the street alone. She was talking to a fried chicken vendor who was clearly flirting with her. He chose to hang back before approaching Sam. He couldn't deny that he was a little jealous of this chicken guy. Sam was laughing at whatever he was saying. Freddie had grown attached to that smile over the years, always secretly worried when it was absent.<p>

Eventually Sam wandered away from the chicken guy and sat on a bench nearby. Freddie paused to think of his actions before galloping to Sam to profess his returned feelings. Sam would be angry with him for not leaving her alone. She would be upset that his skipped school. He could imagine her saying "That's my thing, Benson!" In the end Freddie chose to go ahead anyway. Sam would have to deal with it.

Just then Freddie's phone buzzed. He didn't reach his hand into his pocket because he was positive it would be Carly. She would be getting to their first class and noticing that both Sam _and_ Freddie were missing. Hopefully it wouldn't raise any suspicion that the two were together. Although, Carly probably would assume the worst and that might be worse than her thinking Sam and Freddie were together skipping. Not that they technically were or anything.

Sam picked up her phone too. She didn't respond but rather shoved the phone back into her pocket and stole a huge gobble from her chicken leg. Even though it wasn't the most lady-like of behaviors Freddie found himself grinning as he jump-stepped over the curb. He was less than five feet away from Sam. He could smell the chicken and it made him hungry. He turned away. Freddie thought he might get on Sam's good side if he bought her more chicken. Plus, the smell of it was just too irresistible.

"Two chicken legs, bud." The vendor was a young fellow. He might be just a couple years older than Sam. This would mean he has money to buy her chicken. Freddie and the girls made a little bit of cash from the advertising deals they made on iCarly, but for the most part they just put back into the show. Apparently it was easier for taxes if all of the money was put back into the show. Freddie found himself wishing he had more cash to spend. He would spend it on goofy sweaters for Sam. And chicken. Lots and lots of fried chicken.

He put the chicken side-by-side in a restaurant boat. Freddie nodded and paid the guy appropriately, leaving a little extra as a tip. A vendor job couldn't pay that well. He started his way back towards Sam who miraculously was still sitting on the bench. It looked as if she were done with her chicken though. Freddie could feel his heart beating faster as he neared Sam. He found himself wanting to kiss Sam properly. Instead he shook himself before placing his behind next to her on the bench. Politely, he stuck his hand over her lap to offer her the other chicken leg.

"Momma likes chicken." She took the boat and started chowing down on the chicken. Freddie scooted just away from and turned to face her. She did not look back at him but he was alright by that. She was eating and he had bought the food, and since she liked him the chances of her moving while he was talking were somewhat less. The possibility was still there but Freddie had a good feeling about this.

"Sam, we need to talk about this. It needs to be just you and me. Carly has nothing to do with it. She doesn't need to know about anything. I just want to know what's going on here. All I can think about is you and the kiss. I can't do anything about it, though, unless you tell me what it is you want from this." Freddie's voice was hushed and calm. He was surprised at how well he was dealing with it. The words he used were quite appropriate without revealing completely to Sam that he was into her too. That would have probably frightened Sam more than anything else.

She remained silent for a moment. It was actually several moments because she finished both chicken legs before she twisted to face him back. They kept eye contact for at least five minutes before Sam decided to cooperate.

"Freddie. Fredward. Freddork. Benson. I really like you. I really, really like you a lot. I've liked you since that first kiss drama I started. I still think about that night. I also think about when you saved Carly's life and how you finally had what you wanted. You were positively happy even though you knew it wasn't going to last forever. I'm happy that you're sitting here and settling for second pick but I'll never make you feel as good as you felt with Carly. I don't really want to keep repeating myself. I kissed you because I couldn't take it anymore. It's out now and I know this won't go anywhere. I love you and all but even I, the dumb girl who likes chicken, know when something just isn't possible." Freddie had been tensing up the entire time she spoke. Each sentence made him more and more rigid until that last one. Hearing Sam slip up and say 'I love you' might have been the absolute happiest moment of his life. It made his heart melt and his chest inflate. His eyes watered just slightly and his body went numb. There was nothing more warming and filling.

Freddie slid his hand over her shoulders while inching nearer to Sam. This time it was his turn to kiss her. His lips were kissing her cheek when Sam decided to get up. Her feet paced her to and fro in front of Freddie who was desperately confused.

"You just said you love me and now you won't let me kiss you. What do I have to do for you to give this a shot?" If it weren't obvious how Freddie felt then he may as well say it in simple terms. He was putting in the effort. Sam deserved to worry about only herself for once. Freddie couldn't see why she was making it so difficult.

"Carly is going to be worried if you don't get to class, Benson. I'll see you at rehearsal tonight." Freddie watched her sprint across the street and dodge cars. She was lucky to be alive. This time Freddie knew following her would do no good. Instead he practiced a fake cough and rubbing his eyes. He would just tell them that he slept in and his mother thought he was ill or something. It wouldn't be the first time his mother didn't wake him before she thought her little boy "needed to rest." Lying to the school wouldn't be the problem. It would be lying to Carly that would be difficult.

Carly was tapping her feet in front of Freddie's locker when he finally arrived. She had a bottle of water and an Avdil in her hand for his "headache." He text her on his way back with the lie he called into the school. She had seemed to believe it. Freddie assumed she decided she didn't believe since then.

"Morning, Carly." He didn't say her name the way he would have 24 hours ago. It was spoken in a passive tone that slid from his lips cautiously. What once would have been an overeager welcome was an understated addressing. He started turning the nob on his locker before either of them acknowledged the other.

"Sam is skipping for chicken. No college is going to want her if they see her attendance record. Or her school record at all. Or her juvenile record." Freddie had heard that tone in her voice before. It's how she always talked about Sam's trouble-making. To him it had been Carly playing the mother figure in Sam's life. He had never wanted to condemn her for stating the obvious but now he heard it in a different way.

Instead Carly sounding condescending and hateful. She made it feel as though Sam were a burden. He sensed that Carly even resented Sam as a friend. Freddie found himself offended and hurt that Carly was reacting this way. Sam was a good friend. She would kill for Carly, literally, and somehow Freddie couldn't Carly doing something that serious in return. He glared at Carly but shook it off by rubbing his temples. He promised Sam earlier that Carly would not have to know. He planned to keep his word.

"Not everyone is meant for college, Carly. Sam will find a way. This is a Sam. There's always a way." He sighed and gurgled behind each word to continue playing off the 'ill' factor. He didn't want to insult Sam. He felt sick at the thought. Although, he was proud that he managed to sound as if he were agreeing without actually agreeing.

"That doesn't mean she shouldn't try. You're enabling her, Freddie" Carly scowled at him. Freddie knew instantly that she somehow found out about the kiss. He did not want to make this confrontation already. Not so soon after he came into the reality of their friendship. The bell was going to ring any second and Freddie was going to go to his "techy" class and Carly would be off to her "homey" class. They were respectively Computer Sciences and Home Economics.

"Aren't you going to tell me about the kiss, Freddie? This is the second time. What is going on here? I don't want to know everything. I just want to know what to expect." It sounded like the old Carly speaking to him. That was how Freddie would see her now, in two fragmented and separate pieces. The Old Carly, the girl he used to want to be dating and cared about everyone, and the New Carly, who was uncaring and high maintenance. The bell was starting to zing in the background and people start rushing to their classes.

"You already know about the kiss, clearly. There's nothing to expect either. Sam commands control over everything. She doesn't want any over me." Freddie started running to his class hoping that Carly wouldn't pursue the topic any further. He could feel her eyes on his back even though she was still walking backwards to her own room. She couldn't stand to be less than perfect and being late to class wasn't part of being perfect.

Freddie reflected on his statement. It was true. It was incredibly true. Sam did not want to control him. She was ready to take the world by storm without a mask. Sam was prepared to be on track and be everything she could be without anyone telling her what to do. She wouldn't let Carly influence her, or anyone else for that matter. Freddie only could hold the thought close that he could get her to bend. Bend enough that she would break herself.

The end of the day came quickly and Carly was there again standing at his locker with a frown upon her lips. He did not want to have any talks with her about anything regarding Sam and the kiss. It wasn't any of her business. It was not her place to invade his life that way. Relief waved over him when Gibby galloped over to Carly and started babbling about some nonsense. Freddie didn't listen to a single word when he walked up to his locker. He didn't have any homework that day, and he was very thankful for it. Homework on live show nights was stressful.

"We're grabbing smoothies on our way home. Spencer's making spaghetti tacos for dinner tonight." Carly was half inviting him and half demanding his presence. Freddie looked over his shoulder to his friends as they trailed him effortlessly. It was normal. It was expected. However, it was not desired. He was going to go talk to Sam, who was most likely at her home yelling at her mother. Freddie had been by but never inside. He wanted today to be the day she invites him in. Him alone.

"My mother left me a voicemail during lunch. She needs me to come home and help her alphabetize the encyclopedias. I guess she knocked the shelf over this morning when she was trying to get a bird out of the apartment. I'll be at rehearsal on-time, though. Enjoy an extra fruity smoothie for me." He kept his head hung low. He started to walk away when Gibby asked if everything was alright. He dared to listen to Carly's response, as it would be the final factor in determining what kind of person Carly really was.

"He says he doesn't feel well today. I guess he didn't sleep well either." It was a change to hear Carly let down and empty but it was only right to Freddie. She had manipulated Sam for years and played this gimmick up for those around her but there was no indication how she really felt. There may be more to Carly than anyone knew because it was just a charade. Freddie didn't find himself wanting to understand. He didn't want to know more about who Carly really was. He wanted to know about Sam. He wanted to hear stories about her childhood and her family relations.

It was obvious that none of them knew each other as well as they had once imagined. It was even almost as though they didn't know each other at all. Freddie doubted their ability to remain friends if anything went sour between them. If Carly and Sam fell apart, the show would fall apart. If Freddie and Carly fell apart, then eventually so would Sam and Carly. Then so would the show. No matter how the cake was sliced, so to speak, it wasn't going to be fair. It was a hard deal to face but it would have to be done. They were almost adults and eventually they would move on past iCarly. Soon they would be going their separate ways to different colleges with different aspirations. Nothing would remain the same.

Freddie wished deep inside that perhaps Sam could follow him and be around for a few more years at the least. Any time with her would be a dream come true, even if it was short. He started to imagine sharing dinners in cheap restaurants while Sam told stories about working as a waitress in a roadhouse or a grill and Freddie used his tech-talk about the things he learned in school. In his mind it seemed so natural. He and Sam never had been comfortable and calm simultaneously but something in the pit of his stomach made him think that once Sam and Freddie met in the middle…it would be easy breezy from then on.

Time disappeared somehow and Freddie was standing on the cement slab that was supposed to be Sam's front porch. There was a dying potted plant to his left and a trash can to his right. It wasn't a swanky neighborhood but certainly wasn't the slums. He had never known Sam's mother to work but they clearly could afford to live comfortably. He buzzed the doorbell and waited until someone opened the door, as someone would surely be home.

"Carly said you were heading this way." A roar-growl-yelp-holler mix of a noise erupted from behind his teeth. Did Carly not know her boundaries? Just because she knew he was lying did not mean she needed to interject herself into the situation. It was enough for Freddie to skip rehearsal. He had nothing nice to say of her, especially after every revelation and realization he had that day. She would not want to hear the things he could say.

"Well aren't you going to come in? I told her you weren't here. It'd look suspicious if she came by and you were at my door." The joy in her voice and sarcastic undertones brought a fire back to his heartbeat. His breathing picked up pace just a tiny bit as he put one foot through the door frame. She smelled of a fluffy natural scent. It reminded him of the tulips is mother would sometimes buy for their kitchen table. He had a good feeling. It was only confirmed when she took his hand in hers, warm and comforting between his fingers, and lead him to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>This one was a few hundred longer than the last one. I am not usually one to really pay close attention to the rating of my fanfictions. However, since this is an iCarly piece and I know the audience for the show appeals to some very young children, if I ever feel like I need to increase the rating I will make sure to put a note at the beginning of any future chapters that may result. TY and I hope you enjoyed this!<p> 


	3. iCant

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

Note: I hope these chapters aren't too long for you. As I said before, I try to make each chapter stand by itself so that if reviews ever stop coming in I am not obligated to continue. This should be motivation to drop a review if you want the story to continue ;)

Note 2: Things do get a little 'steamy' in one section of this piece. I will probably bump the rating up to teen (if thats not the rating already) for mildly sexual content. Feel free to stop reading if this makes you uncomfortable. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Freddie had never once been inside of Sam's house. He didn't go very far in, so he couldn't see the entire layout. He saw a hallway next to the stairs and an open doorway, but once upstairs there was only two doors. One was open and led to the bathroom. The other was Sam's room. He watched her hand touch the knob and twist it to expose her room. To expose who she was entirely.<p>

The walls were painted blue with a dark blue wooden trip where the walls met the floor and ceiling. The bedspread was blue; the nightstand was blue, and even her desk in the corner with a hand-me-down Pear Desktop, which Sam claimed was from Melanie. Freddie was shocked at how normal it was. There wasn't a television in her room like there was in Carly's. Instead there was a stereo on the side table. There was a lamp standing next to the other side of her bed with was white in contrast to her black bed-frame. There weren't any books other than the ones sticking out of her backpack in the corner nearest her closet door, which was closed.

Sam welcomed Freddie to sit with her on her bed. She must have felt very uncomfortable because she pulled a pillow from behind her and placed it over her stomach. Freddie motioned towards the door to which Sam nodded. He slowly closed it before sitting Indian style across from Sam. No words came out right away and they filled the seconds by staring into each others eyes.

There was a lot to be considered, Freddie was very aware of that. The web show would probably be affected. Their friendships with each other would be affected. Their friendships with Carly would be shifted. Their parents would surely be unhappy with the decision they make, assuming they make the one they both want.

"Freddie. I know that you want more from me and that you want to understand why I kissed you. And why I've chosen to let you be with Carly. It's all about logic with you but this isn't logical. If it was, I wouldn't be in love with a dork." She had shifted her focus to the pillow tip that she was twisting in her fingers. Freddie want those fingers to be on his hands. He wanted her eyes on him.

"I do want to know those things but I don't care what you say. Clearly, otherwise I wouldn't be here. All I want to do is talk about us and what is going on with you and me. Nobody else matters right now. Once we figure out what we want we can talk about other people, but not about how they feel about us. We will discuss what we're going to do about it." Freddie wasn't speaking as if there were the possibility that they wouldn't become a couple. He realized he was underestimating Sam's ability to make her own decisions, but not because he thought she was weak. He had thought she would take exactly what she wanted.

"There's not a whole lot going on here, Freddie. I kissed you. You are confused. I keep saying forget about it. You keep being confused. It's sort of a cycle." Sam still wasn't looking exactly at him and she was now pulling feathers from her pillow. Freddie always wanted to lay on a feathered pillow. His mother never allowed them because they "might poke through the fabric and put holes in your eyes, AAAAH." She went as far as calling hotels and making sure Freddie's rooms didn't have feather pillows. It was excruciatingly embarrassing.

"You kissed me. Why? Because you like me, yes? I am confused because you have always said you hate me. I am here trying to figure it you because I want to know if I have a chance of it going further than one kiss." If it wasn't entirely obvious then Freddie may as well write it down and put the paper in front of Sam's face. He liked her. He could even love her in the future, near future if everything went smoothly. She didn't have to pretend anymore. Freddie wouldn't let her pretend.

"I kissed you because I like you. I told you earlier, I've liked you since the first kiss chiz we started after you cuffed me to the _Giiiiiibyyyyy_. You're the only person who doesn't judge me. Sure you hate me and …." Freddie stopped listening at 'hate' and took things into his own hands. He didn't hate Sam and if she didn't know it…well then it was his obligation to prove her wrong.

Freddie leaned across the gap between them. One hand was on the mattress keeping him balance and the other was on the back of Sam's head holding her close as he kissed her passionately. It was unlike the kiss she had surprised him with at the school lock-in. This time he was kissing her. He was taking charge of the situation, and she was kissing him back. It was so slow and deliberate. With each passing second there was a certain heat building and intensifying.

When Sam pulled her lips away from Freddie's he followed her for just a second hoping for more, almost as though he needed more. His heart was racing and his body tingling. Nothing felt more right than that moment in her room, on her bed. Freddie couldn't imagine wanting to be with anyone else as much as he wanted to be with Sam.

"Freddie." Sam spoke with a half-whisper half-sigh sort of tone. Instead of further elaborating on her thought she put her pillow back in place and lay down on her bed. Assuming that it couldn't do any harm, Freddie did the same in the spot right next to her. He even went as far as taking her left hand in his right. She wiggled a little closer to him and tilted her head so that it touched her shoulder. He only just noticed that the only window in her room was open and you could hear the sounds of the busy street. Together they listened to the city instead of discussing their predicament. Although, Freddie hoped that the new kiss, the better kiss, was a sure sign of how things would go.

It must have been ten or fifteen minutes before Freddie's phone binged. It was probably his mom wondering where it was he went. He took his hand from Sam's, checked the ID to make sure he was right, and when he was he turned it off and tossed on the floor next to the bed. Sam was quick to do the same.

"You know this can't last forever. Nothing this perfect does." Her eyes were closed and she was cuddling up next to him, fully engulfing his arm in a strange sort of hug. If Freddie could make time stop he would do it right here. She looked so vulnerable and sweet. Nobody would ever be so precious as same was, nobody, nobody, nobody! He hated hearing her resist was he thought was inevitable.

"It can. That's why it's perfect. We could do this tomorrow, and the day after. We could do it forever and ever if we wanted." He looked at her flat ceiling hoping that a message would show up somewhere telling him what to do to make Sam see that he wanted this. To make her realize that she could have it, and that being selfish was okay in some situations. This was absolutely one of those times in life where you do what you want.

"Carly would never approve. I may be a bully but I'm not that cold. I hold my friendship with Carly in the highest place where nothing else can touch it because it's been the only constant thing in my life. She might not always see that she hurts my feelings or anything but she loves me. That's all I want is to be loved and I know Carly can give that to me. Not in a romantic way, of course. She's like the sister I wanted and didn't get." Freddie was again lingering on one fraction of what she said. All Sam wanted was to be loved by someone. Carly loved Sam but not as if she were a sister, Freddie couldn't agree on that, but rather as a daughter; and Freddie couldn't blame Carly on that detail. She was the one raising Spencer, really, and it was almost as though it came naturally to her. It didn't make her sinister behavior alright but it made it somewhat understandable. It didn't change his opinion about her, though. She would never be the same Carly that he used to think she was.

"Sam…I can love you. You've just got to let me." He hummed the words innocently and effortlessly in her direction. At the exact same moment they shifted their positions to look at one another and to process the magnitude of what Freddie was saying. Freddie was basically asking Sam if they could be a steady couple, a dating couple. Sam definitely wanted that and there was no denying it. It was really just a matter of whether she would accept it.

"I…I…I…" She could not get a word to form on her lips. It was as though she were paralyzed by contemplation. There was so much tension, though, that neither of them could really move. The possibility of a relationship was hanging on the top of her tongue alike an ornament on a Christmas tree. Freddie breathed very slowly and with caution. Now it was his heart on the line, it was his emotions that were an open book. He wouldn't have anyone else read them. No, he wouldn't want it any other way.

She didn't ever get the words out. Instead she brought herself level with Freddie and quivered as she once again kissed him. It seemed as though kissing was the only thing to clear the fog in their minds. It was the only way to remind them that in the end that they will be the only two who matter. Friends come and go, and families mend over time. If there was collateral damage at the end of this entire thing it would still be Sam and Freddie standing together in the brush.

This kiss lasted longer. It even went a little farther. Somewhere Sam ended up lying over Freddie with her hands on his cheeks and his hands around her waist. Kisses would race over their lips for short spurs then they would slow down, pull each other closer and then speed up again. The line between kissing each other because they liked each other so much and kissing each other because a sexual tension was arising were beginning to blur. Luckily they both were able to see that, as they slowed to a stop and parted. They were teenagers and eventually these sorts of emotions were going to arise. It wasn't as though they didn't know that kissing leads to .. well .. sex. They see pregnant teenagers around town quite often. They knew it happened. It was good that they were able to avoid anything further.

"I would not change any of this. I love where we are. I don't want this to stop. I know that you want Carly to keep being the constant in your life but I've been there too. I want to keep being there. I'll even say that I want to be the most important person to you. If you can't see that now, then please tell me what I'll have to do. I will do anything, Sam." He was basically pleading for her to be with him. That's all they were supposed to be considering: a relationship between them. It was obvious that they had chemistry. Maybe they didn't need to necessarily talk about the physical distinctions, as that would probably be awkward and embarrassing to talk about just yet, but the emotional aspect of it was very strong.

"I don't know. This is what I want. It's everything I've been dreaming it would be for, like, that last year. I just don't know if it will be a good decision, you know. We've got fans of iCarly that we have to put first. I've got Carly and right now she is more likely to stay by my side. I just can't make a decision that is going to hurt so many people. I'll take the damage of two broken hearts, but not a million and one. Not for just us. That isn't fair." Since when had Sam ever tried to be fair? Freddie knew the question was ridiculous, as she had been trying to be fair for years. She always let Carly step ahead of her because she thought Carly deserved it. She would do anything to make sure Carly got the longest stick of the bunch. She certainly was trying to be fair but only if it involved Carly. As Freddie kept reminded himself, and even Sam, this was. Not. About. Carly.

"Samantha Puckett! This isn't about Carly! If she's a true a friend as you say then she will happy for you and she'll be happy for me! She will be happy for us! Together! As a couple! I can't imagine that a good friend would hate her two best friends for falling in love. That's not what friends do! You have spent years trying to make sure Carly is happy but you've sacrificed your own. Carly isn't stupid and I would like think she would return the favor. How is it you can't just say you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you and then…oh this is crazy…TAKE IT!" Sam had moved from the bed to the floor, as did Freddie. Both of them were pacing on opposite sides of the bed. Sam was more detached than Freddie was, as his arms flailed and flopped as he tried to make his point. This wasn't just about a cute intern, concert tickets, or a school transfer. This wasn't going to just fly by then like a silly incident they could laugh at later in life. This would be that moment where if you didn't do it…you'd wish that you had. Freddie knew this. He could see that Sam knew it too. They just needed to stop making it so much more complicated than it needed to be.

"I love you. I love you much more than I could ever comprehend or express." Freddie could not believe his ears. Sam was saying that she loved him. She was open and honest; she was loving and kind in her words. It was the purest thing he had gotten out of her all day.

"Then have me, Sam. I'll be yours if you just take me." He dropped his arms to his arms and spoke with the certainty of tears. He had never been so frustrated. His life had always been protected by his mother and he had not experienced such an emotional roller coaster in his life. He was thankful that his mother had cared for him so crazily while he grew up but he'd wished that she could have sat him down and told him about love, about hurt. Now as he waited for Sam to declare her choice he was dying as each second that she was silent passed. Nothing would hurt more than hearing…

"I can't." She chose grimly. Freddie's body tensed and a single tear dripped over his cheek. He couldn't be there in her room. He couldn't stand to look at her. It wasn't going to matter what she chose because it was going to change everything. As he had been saying, in the end it was only going to be them who mattered and it still rang true.

Freddie's feet carried him to her door but turned at the last second and looked at Sam. She shook standing there with Freddie's reddened cheeks and teary eyes staring back at her. She was beginning to tear up to, which was something Freddie himself had never seen. It made him was to punch a wall but he knew this was no fault of his. Sam made her choice independently.

"There was going to be collateral damage no matter what you chose. It never mattered about anyone else. You just can't get that out of your head. Sometimes it really is about you. I hope you remember that when you see what your decision has resulted in." Those being his last words to Sam he was satisfied. He hurried down her steps, out her down, down the street, until he was so far away from the downtown area of Seattle that he could breathe cleaner air and see wider spaces. He wasn't sure how far he'd gone but stopped at a corner. There weren't very many cars driving around him and the people who were walking were mostly small families. He must have reached the outskirts of town, the only place he could escape to without seeing Sam where ever he looked.

It was a shame that he tainted the scene, as his mind reflected on Sam and how she chose to be friends with Carly over dating him. How he friendship with Carly trumped her love for Freddie. He looked in windows as he wandered as saw himself and the hurt in his own eyes. He couldn't go to rehearsal. He had just realized as he groped his pocket that he left his phone at Sam's house. He never wanted to go back there. He never wanted to face Sam again.

Unfortunately, he would have to. He walked around until he found a bus stop. At least he still had his wallet and bus pass. Once a bus arrived at an obscure and slightly hidden post he climbed on and started planning the route he would have to take to get back home. He could only hope Sam would bring his phone to him and they would never have to confront one another alone again.

* * *

><p>I actually wrote this with the intent of writing a follow up chapter because this is kind of a gloomy place to end it, but don't forget ;) reviews are absolutely welcome!<p> 


	4. iAm Sorry

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

Note: I also mentioned this on my HP fanfic that I am writing but since I don't think any of you are reading that one, I am also putting it here. I have found out I got an internship at a law office I have been speaking with over the past month. It starts in mid-late October and will last until Christmas. The work days will be close to 9 hours every week day. I'm making it my goal with **this particular fanfiction** to update every other week. I hope to get one every week, but I cannot promise that. I know it will be slow coming but since they are longer chapters I think it is understandable. If you have any questions, comments, or even suggestions go ahead and put in the reviews or PM me. Thank you and I'll stop blabbing so you can read the fanfic, beginning…..NOW:

* * *

><p>Carly was upstairs when Freddie finally got back to the apartments. He trudged up the stairs trying to prolong the time before he would have to look at Sam's face and confront that fact that she would not take him as her boyfriend. He would have to accept that her feelings did not matter, that his feelings did not matter, but only Carly's. He did not want it to end there but on his ride back he understood that it was probably going to have to stop at that. There's no point trying to convince someone who's already made their decision.<p>

But then again, Freddie has never been particularly lazy. He pursued Carly when he knew she did not like him. He maintained hope that she would change her mind. And Freddie couldn't deny there was still a small part of his heart that throbbed with possibility and hope.

In contrast, Spencer was cooking spaghetti tacos and Sam was eating the extra taco shells at the kitchen table. It looked to Freddie that she might be stuffing it with the extra sauce as well. It was so cute to see her to obsessed with food. He was so very hooked to her that it amazed him that he managed to not fall for her sooner. There was so much more to like about Sam than Carly.

Freddie trotted into the apartment finding himself desiring to be closer to her but he stopped when she saw his phone sitting on the counter right by the desktop computer. Sam must have slid it there so that it didn't look suspicious that somehow his phone ended up in Carly's apartment after Sam arrived but before Freddie had shown up. She was significantly smarter than anyone had given her credit for.

"Hello, Freddie! Did you see Gibby on your way up? Carly said he was coming over but that was an hour ago and now he's not here. And I need someone to help me get this kink out of my neck." Spencer jerked and flailed around when he spoke and Freddie had grown very used to it. Spencer was a lot like a kid, very much the same teenage boy he was awhile back. He was even a dork, as Sam would call him, and Freddie was able to 'geek out' with him often. Instead of raising a brow, as he usually would, he took a place at the table across exactly from Sam.

"I didn't see Gibby, sorry man." Freddie tried his best to keep his eyes on Spencer but they kept wandering back and forth until they fell upon Sam, who was staring directly down at her food. Luckily, Freddie thought, it was almost gone and eventually she would have to get up and face him. She would have to look at him sooner or later.

"Will you go get Carly and let her know dinner is ready?" Freddie nodded waiting for Spencer to turn his back before he swiped his Pear Phone. He turned it off so that when Carly might ask why he didn't respond to her texts he can say his phone was off. He was thankful that Sam brought it back. He just might send her a card or flowers or bacon. She'd probably like bacon the best.

Freddie took the stairs because it would prolong the walk and the time he had to make sure he had a logical alibi prepared. Carly had probably already been to his apartment and asked where Freddy was, and his mother would say she didn't know, and Carly would have said he said he was doing something for her, and she would panic. Then Carly probably covered up for him saying that he had an emergency club meeting, blah blah blah. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Freddie, how great of you to show up late. I was beginning to think you were a good friend." Carly's harsh words somehow came as a surprise to him. She had been mean before but it was never actually directed at him. He frowned and waved her off for a second.

"I am late once and suddenly I'm a 'bad friend.' However, Sam is late all the time and you never complain about that. That's double edged a bit, isn't it?" He raised his brow and started running a quick checks on the computer. There was a message from Gibby's phone sent to Carly's inbox. Apparently he had to pick Guppy up from his tee ball practice while his mom went to yoga. So he wasn't even going to show up. Freddie bet everything Carly wasn't mad at him either.

"I expected more from you. I'm just one girl and this web show takes a lot of work. I rely on you to be on my side and to be here on time and to get the technical stuff ready and to make sure everything that Sam is supposed to do but doesn't gets done and all that other stuff that we do for the show! I can only do so much! And I live with _Spencer!_ How much am I supposed to do?" She was starting to panic just slightly, which seemed reasonable considering the truth in her words. There was so much to do for the show and with Brad missing, probably a family emergency of some sort, the extra bits that he usually covers have to be done by Carly, Sam, and him. Gibby, naturally, is almost never any help. He saw something in Carly's words.

"I'm sorry, Carly. It's not been the best day." Freddie ran his fingers back through his hair which rousled it up more than it already was. He then tugged his shirt down and looked up at Carly who was now walking towards him. It made him tense up. He didn't like her being so close to him, but once she was next to him she put one hand on his shoulder.

"Falling in love with Sam isn't the best day for anyone. Let's just hope this silliness just passes without damage." Carly didn't even know if dinner was done but she sped away and walked downstairs. Freddie had a slow reaction to what Carly said to him. _Let's just hope this silliness just passes…._ Who did she think she was? Freddie stormed out of the room and started bounce-running down the steps. He wasn't going to act like Carly wasn't being terrible. She was trying to bully the predicament away. Freddie wouldn't let her control what he felt inside. It was not her place!

He jumped off the last step and raised his hand to point at Carly, his voice preparing to boom at Carly. They were all sitting at the table silent, beginning to crunch spaghetti tacos and sip apple cider. Spencer was unsuspecting, Sam was detached, and Carly was sitting there pleasantly pleased that she thought Freddie wouldn't like Sam forever.

"Carly Shay, you have no right to talk to me like that. You are supposed to be my friend and you are supposed to support whatever decisions I make. You should not be degrading me for things that I decided to feel or people that I like." Spencer's mouth full of food opened and spilled onto his plate. He was so confused about what was happening and it had barely even begun yet. Sam didn't stop eating and might not have even cared. This was Freddie undoing in her mind most likely. She was probably still thinking she was going to pick Carly's friendship no matter what.

"Freddie, I want you to leave. Not that it matters, but I think you're a bad influence on Sam. You make her mean and make her miserable. She doesn't want anything to do with you and she's told me so. I think we might be replacing you on as technical producer. It's just not working out anymore." She was emotionless when she spoke and made no facial expressions as she declared how she 'felt.' Freddie only paid attention to this thing that was most important to him, even if it all hurt.

"Sam wants everything to do with me! She would have invited me into her house if she didn't! She wouldn't have kissed me if she didn't! She wants to be my girlfriend no matter what she says! Sam just wants to be friends with you because you've convinced her that you aren't a condescending hob knocker! I love her enough to accept that but I won't dare stand here and let you convince yourself that Sam is a mindless zombie doing as you will! It's time you see the truth, Carly, because it's not going to change!" His arms rest at his side and his jaw settled into a clenched and shut expression. Spencer was wiping his shirt off wondering if he should defend Carly or not. He wasn't involved in her personal life and he didn't know the complexities between the three of them now. That was when he looked at the door. He tried to welcome the person but nobody cared as Carly finally started talking.

"You're just mad at Sam because she knows you're just a geek. She deserves better than you. She's beautiful and sweet yet still independent. You couldn't handle her, Freddie." Carly was complimenting Sam after what she had said earlier about her not being able to get into college. She spoke down about Sam and now she was talking her up. Freddie was disgusting with her.

"I quit iCarly. I don't want anything to do you with you, Carly. This is just ridiculous. It's funny how a kiss could change what I thought was a good friendship into an absolute disaster. I love you, Sam, and I'll respect whatever choice you make. Thank you for the greatest moments of my life these past few days. It was all nice while it lasted." Freddie went from addressing Carly to addressing Sam, who had finally stopped eating and was paying attention. Carly stood up and slid her plate across the table but Freddie made sure to leave before she could throw it in her face.

Freddie had been watching hit feet until he got to the door where his mother stood gawking at her son. She had just witnessed a monster, or so it appeared to be that way, and had nothing to say for the first time in her life. Sure he wasn't acting like himself but he had no reason to. He had fallen in love with someone who had been bullying him for years. His best friend turned out to be a selfish bully, and he quit the only thing he had to be proud of in his life. Everything was backwards, it made no sense. It simply made no sense.

He found himself walking away slowly and effortlessly. His breathing came easily and the silence of the hallways welcomed him kindly. Freddie was pleased with his decision. It had only been over the course of 12 hours that things went from normal to screwy but it needed to happen. If it didn't happen today it would have tomorrow, or the day after, or the dafter that. It was inevitable. Someone was going to say something and it was never going to be pretty.

He reached the lobby where a few other kids in the building were playing jacks on the floor. Lewbert was snoring in his seat. Freddie wouldn't put it past them to have given him a sleeping pill. Nobody liked the door attendant. He smiled briefly but carried on casually through the front doors. The fresh air immediately cleared his mind. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do so he started towards the movie theatre. When in doubt, go to a movie.

There weren't any good films so he chose to just play games in the arcade at the theatre instead. For once Freddie didn't feel as if anything really mattered and he could just do as he pleased. He tried not to linger on the idea that he wouldn't have to face Sam and Carly every day with different issues and realizations as they all grown up, or dedications to iCarly. He wouldn't have to listen to his mother complain that he doesn't spend enough time at home or that he doesn't have more guy friends who like to sit at home and read and eat popcorn like 'normal boys should.' He somehow managed to smile and even laugh at the fighting game he was playing. An hour had passed and he felt free.

Two more hours passed and Freddie was starting to wind down his playtime on the games. He was getting to the end of his self-allotted allowance from the mediocre earnings they made his _old_ job. He would have to spend more cautiously. It didn't matter, really, because his mother would give him money if he needed things. Freddie felt like a normal teenager.

He was heading back to his apartment in the dark hours of the evening. Street lights were shining and the streets were bustling with all the people who didn't want to cook dinner after a long Monday. Teenagers were disappearing into homes and apartment buildings and shops were beginning to close, such as book stores and clothing outlets. It was very nice to be another face in the crowd and experience Seattle at night. It wasn't something he got to do often but it always was glorious when he could.

Suddenly Freddie remembered his phone was turned off. He wasn't sure why it crossed his mind but he knew it would have to be turned back on eventually. He chose now to turn it back on and start deleting the messages and calls from earlier, and any he may have received since. The screen of his Pear Phone lit up with a bright green pear in the center of a white screen. The screen faded into dark sky wallpaper where one by one in quick succession everything he missed came across the screen.

3 calls. 15 messages. 1 voicemail. 1 email.

Calls: Carly. Mom. Mom.

Texts: Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam…all of the texts were from Sam.

Voicemail: Mom.

Email: Sam.

Freddie opened up the messages from Sam which appeared in an IM format and started reading each of them. It didn't take a lot of effort on Freddie's part because each of them read "I am sorry." 3pm: I am sorry. 330pm: I am sorry. 4pm: I am sorry. She repeated this every thirty minutes until the last message came through only 5 minutes prior at 10:32 p.m. "Please come back." Freddie knew she wasn't referring to Carly's apartment. Sam meant for him to come back to her house. It was nighttime so her mother was most definitely off with another guy on another freaky one-night-stand gig. Freddie couldn't deny her mother was a bad influence with a severe lack of morals.

Freddie then opened his email on his phone as he redirected towards Sam's place. He was aware it might disrupt his state of mind returning to her. It would bring back the drama but he loved Sam. He took his eyes off his phone long enough to cross the street but stopped dead in his tracks when he read the email from Sam.

_I am sorry that I didn't say anything at Carly's. I should have. I am so sorry._

Freddie remained standing still in the street. Her place was still five to ten minutes away. She was sorry, which was very clear. He almost couldn't think for a second. So much was going on in one day and all over one kiss. It was moving so quickly and he didn't know what to do. They were still just kids, teenage kids but still kids, and they had so much to learn yet.

Then he recognized that they had so much to learn about everything they had come to know since the Lock-In. Freddie knew he loved Sam. Freddie knew he would have to grow up and make hard choices. Sam knew that she would have to stop pretending and be herself. Carly knew she would have to stop putting on a mask. The three of them knew this was a new stage in their life where not everyone would get the same amount of time with everyone else. Freddie saw now that they could be building off that newfound knowledge instead.

For the third time that day Freddie's feet carried him quickly where he belonged. This time would be different because this time they knew. They knew without a doubt in their minds.

* * *

><p>I know that everyone was a little out of character in this, but I think its important to have a little of that. When drama drops in on your life...well nothing seems to be quite right. Even yourself :) I hope you liked it! I gave this a little more definite of an ending than the other ones. What do you think? Stop or keep going?<p> 


	5. iLove You

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>Note: This chapter deals with sexual tension, mostly, and discusses in brevity teen pregnancy and the pro lifechoice concept. The theme is a little more mature but it still fits in the teen rating. If any of these things make you uncomfortable I apologize in advance. There are also a couple swear words ("hell" and "damn"). I hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to say it?" Sam asked, the dark sky outside her window felt like a veil to separate them from the world they would face together the next day. Freddie and Sam were lying next to one another on the bed holding hands between them. Her breathing was quick as she had been lying with Freddie silently for an hour. Freddie text his mother saying that he would be late because he had to rush across town to buy equipment for the show the next day. She believed him and said that she would leave a key at Carly's on the coffee table. She didn't know he had his own copy so he would just go home whenever he felt like it. He didn't feel like.<p>

Freddie had been waiting for Sam to speak first. They had kissed at the door and at the foot of the stairs, and at the top of the stairs. They kissed in her doorway. They kissed at the foot of her bed. They kissed on her bed. There had been a whole lot of kissing but absolutely no talking. They were completely silent.

"Say what, that I love you? You know that. I love you." Sam tensed at it but Freddie could practically hear her lips rip into a grin. It made his heart flutter. How had he grown up so much in three days? Here he was lying in a bed with a girl whom he loved and had kissed so much. He was even experiencing something that he could only call physical arousal without sounding too inappropriate. It was light-years away from where Freddie Benson was Friday morning. He was astounded.

"You really love me, huh? It's only been three days. Are you sure of that?" She turned her sweet head to look at Freddie and instinctively he copied her. There they rest with their eyes locked on each other and their lips parted slightly. Freddie could still smell fried chicken on Sam from earlier that day. It smelled good on her. He leaned in closer knowing that he wouldn't have to answer with words but rather with his lips only. Seconds ticked by the time their mouths were locked together again. Everything happened in such a rush. Freddie could only describe it as wonderful.

After another hour of almost complete silence and kissing again, Sam and Freddie found themselves panting and tugging on the hems of shirts. They were aware of the lines in front of them, being able to differentiate adult actions from acceptable ones. Somehow, though, they still sat there toying with the idea of going just a little farther than kissing.

But then Freddie stops everything. He didn't know who his dad was. He never had. He didn't know a damn thing about him. He felt that if they gave into their rising desires so quickly that they would be no different than other teenagers. They would become another American statistic. And, worst of all, Freddie didn't want to be estranged in the event something resulted from their actions. He pushed those thoughts from his mind.

Sam looked confused as if she had not been thinking of how inappropriate anything more than kissing would be. But, then again, she had always been a risk taker. Sam never believed that the worst could happen to her. Her mother was the worst and naturally she believed there was nothing more like hell than living with her mother. Freddie pushed hair out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"You're thinking all logical and stuff, aren't you?" She knew him too well it seemed. They had been friends forever through Carly, though, and if she liked him for as long as she was claiming to, it wouldn't surprise him if she really did know a lot about him. It sent butterflies through his body again and again and again as the thoughts of them together simply made him feel great.

"I just want the best for us is all, and I am pretty sure we've moved a bit quickly already." She nodded with a surprising awareness. He had never accredited Sam for being too intelligent, as her grades in school were disastrously terrible, but she really did know enough to get by. Freddie nearly wondered if he grades were a charade no different than the bully one. Freddie tried to remember a time that Sam did better than Carly in school but nothing came to mind.

"I understand. We're still kids anyhow. All we should have to care about for the next five years is where our next meal is coming from." Freddie couldn't have worded it any better himself. She may have had a tough life at her home but she managed to remain free-spirited and joyful. He couldn't understand how he had never seen the beauty and greatness in Sam before.

"Not that I don't agree but I want you to know that I would stand by you if anything were to happen because of a decision we made together." It was Freddie's fancy way of promising to be with Sam if they did go further and that resulted in a third person. He didn't want to say the words even though he was sure that Sam might. She always was more at ease using words that even Freddie had to define as dirty words.

"I would never put you in a position like that. I would sooner get rid of any complications than hitch you to my wagon because of a decision we make." Freddie sat upright instantly. Sam was sitting there saying she would … terminate a product of their love … if the situation were to arise? Freddie felt himself totally repulsed. Not only by the fact that he had brought up this conversation aloud but by the fact that Sam was sitting there taking a pro-choice stance.

"Samantha Puckett, you'd better listen when I say I would never let you make that decision." She stared back at him as though she didn't expect him to argue with her. She cocked her head to the left and thought very hard about what she was going to respond with. Freddie could see that look of debate upon his face. Her forehead wrinkled a little in the center as she furrowed her brows at what he had said to her. Freddie glanced at his pear phone while she sat silently. It was nearly two in the morning and they still had school to attend. His mother was probably panicking. He should have known better than to think he'd get away with this. He'd have hell to pay when he returned home.

"I know it's silly of us to be talking about this so quickly but I'm glad you brought it up. It's important to know where we both stand on a situation like that. Until it happens, though, if it ever happens, I think it is best not to worry about it. We can't judge fairly if we don't understand those circumstances." Her response was spot on. Freddie couldn't have thought of a better way to broach the topic himself. He squirmed around before standing up and pulling his shirt off. If he was going to break the rules he may as well do it completely. He pulled his socks off and crawled under Sam's covers before pulling his PearPhone back out and setting on the side table next to hers.

"What are you doing?" Sam was a little uneasy when Freddie got into her bed.

"Well, my mother is already going to be freaking out when I get home. I figured I might as well stay the entire night. Is that going to be a problem?" Sam looked startled but somehow still smiled at him. She likely had an appreciation for Freddie's new mischievous behavior. She took her socks off and stepped over into her closet to change into pajamas, which consisted of a long black tee and white leggings. She sat in front of Freddie on the edge of the bed and put her hand over his cheek. His eyes were closed but he smiled to let her know he wasn't sleeping.

"This is so bad what we're doing." He could hear the glee in her voice. She didn't care if it was bad or not, she was even able to disconnect how Carly would react from the actions she took. Sam's mother would probably be cheering if she knew. Freddie scooted backwards and allowed for Sam to join him under the covers. This time they held each other and no tension existed. Her fingers were laced in his and they breathed in sync. It was no more than five minutes before both of them were fast asleep.

The next day Freddie stopped at a cheap clothing store to get a new outfit for Freddie to wear so nobody else suspected that he had stayed with her all night. There would be accusations from Carly and obviously from his mother when he went home. However, for the most part their days should be normal. Freddie and Sam walked to their locker without so much a second glance from anyone. Even Carly acted as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Actually, she acted as though yesterday never happened at all.

"Spencer said we can order a movie tonight and he'll make special popcorn tonight if you guys want to come over." She was smiling and wiggling as though everything were normal. It kind of peeved Freddie that she wouldn't acknowledge her friends that were standing closer than normal right in front of her; he was very tempted to grab Sam's hand.

"We have iCarly tonight. Are we going to have time for a movie too?" Sam asked as she raised her fist and punched her locker. She was wearing another pair of skinny jeans with a different type of hoodie that day and her hair was braided to the side.

"Well I figured you guys could stay the night, you know, since I covered Freddie's butt this morning when his mother came frantically into my apartment asking where her FREDDERKINS WAS!" Carly did remember the day before. Freddie should have known it was only a matter of timing that she would bring it up to them. At least she didn't expose them, Freddie thought, and they certainly did owe her.

"Carly, I know that you are very angry right now. I am appreciative that you didn't tell her where I really was. She would have had the cops on Sam's doorstep faster than you can say chiz." Carly was nodding while staring at Sam. She could tell we hadn't done anything not only because Carly knew us too well, but because Sam was still somewhat of a loyal friend.

"Yeah, we owe you big." Sam was passive and avoided eye contact for the most part. She was fearful of what kind of snarl Carly might be casting in her direction.

"Yes, yes you do. You guys are going to stay the night with me and tell me everything. If I have to watch this happen then I want to know everything that is going on. We're going to watch a movie and eat popcorn and find out what this relationship thing that's going on is!" She slammed Sam's locker for her and stomped away to her first class. Sam and Freddie exchanged glances but carried on with their schedules without worrying too much.

At lunch Gibby and Carly sat together on one side of the table and Sam and Freddie sat on the other. Freddie had bought Sam a double lunch because they were having BLTs for lunch and he knew it was her favorite school lunch. Gibby tried to offer Sam the cupcake his mother sent, but then he said it was broccoli batter and she turned him down.

At the end of the day Gibby and Carly stood in the hall waiting for Freddie and Sam, who were actually in the counselor's office, they had been asked to attend by Sam's mother. Apparently she came home while they were sleeping and saw them. The counselor was trying to give them "the talk."

"Mrs. Puckett called with some concerns about sexual activity between the two of you." Their jaws nearly fell off of their faces when the sentence came out. Each letter felt more and more insulting. Sam stood, sat, stood, pointed, stopped pointing, stood, and then sat again.

"My mother doesn't know what she's talking about. He stayed over last night because we were hanging out. We just started dating and we cuddled under the covers. We had clothes on! There was no…sexual activity." Sam was taking the situation at face value. She briefly explained and then deflected accusations.

"Mrs. Puckett says she is sure that you had sexual relations. She said the boy's shirt was on the floor when she entered the room and found you _cuddling_ under the covers." Freddie smacked his forehead hard. He should have just gone to bed with his shirt on. He shook his head at their counselor slowly.

"I took my shirt off right before I went to sleep. I didn't do anything with her last night. We actually fell asleep. We wouldn't do that. Neither of us are mature enough for that yet." The counselor wasn't buying it, though, because she pushed a small box across the table to Freddie and a pamphlet towards Sam. They looked at the two items and then at each other in shock. She had just given them protection and a location for free contraceptives. They shook their heads.

"You have to take them otherwise we have to make a police report and investigation will be done. It's either be safe or be checked. Mrs. Puckett was extremely worried that Sam might be pregnant because of your lack of protective and safe measures." Freddie raised an eyebrow. They hadn't done a thing last night. They had simply slept in the same bed together. They kissed but they didn't touch or do anything like that. Freddie just sat back in his chair. There was no convincing this woman that they were innocent and chaste. It would really be a waste of his breath. Sam must have agreed because she shoved the pamphlet in her bag. Then the counselor stared at him. It was the most embarrassing thing he ever had to do but he shoved the box into the bottom of his bag and used folders to mask its presence. The counselor smiled.

"This way if you didn't do anything and choose to in the future you'll be prepared. And if even if you did do something, now you'll be prepared. See? Preparation and safety are key! Mrs. Puckett will be happy to hear you were both receptive and understanding." Sam rolled her eyes before stomping away from the room. Freddie was close in her shadow. He put his arm around her waist once in the hallway.

"I love you, Sam. I'm glad you were in there for that." She chuckled.

"I love you, too. You do know, though, that it takes two to participate in those types of activities she was talking about, right?" Freddie laughed out loud and nodded his head as he did so. Of course he knew that, he'd seen a few movies and heard a lot of stories. Carly was tapping her foot when she spun to see them heading her way. They were a little late but it may as well been five years late because Carly looked irate. All they had to do was flash their passes to the counselor for her to just drop it. For now, at least, but she'd bring it up later. Freddie was sure of that.

* * *

><p>Remember, if you want more you have to review it ;) Thanks for reading this chapter. Please let me know what you think about it and if you thought this Chapter was out of place. I was really trying to discuss some problems I see in teenagers Sam and Freddie's ages and bring some of those real life problems to light in this addition. I appreciate each of you who are reading and reviewing :)<p> 


	6. iGot The Talk

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>Note: Mature themes are discussed below but there is no mature content, only suggestive behaviors. Reading beyond this point is up to you as the reader. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and Freddie could happily say that Carly nagged neither him nor Sam. She stopped inviting them out to movies. She asked only Gibby if he wanted to have dinner at the pizza place down the street that had a name that Freddy could never remember. iCarly was going smoothly but rehearsals were really awkward. Sam and Freddie discreetly texted each other about the weirdness while Carly and Gibby probably debated whether or whether not Sam and Freddie were dating. At the end of the day it didn't matter. Well, for the last seven days anyhow. On day eight, Carly cornered Freddie in the elevator up to their floor. Actually, she stopped it and forced him to talk to her.<p>

"Are you and Sam dating or not!" She practically screamed at him.

"Dating is one thing. Going steady is another. So which one are you actually asking about?" Freddie wasn't about to just give anything to Carly. She had become a terror since the kiss with Sam. She wasn't being nice to anyone at school, not the ways she used to at least. He didn't really want to associate with her for an extended period of time in public. And especially not one-on-one.

"I don't care which on it is, Freddie! I just want to know what is going on. You and Sam, just to be clear, do not belong together. She torments you constantly! She has been mean to you for years!" She frowned with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She was such a mommy girl it was frightening. Of course, she had to be that way in order to effectively live with Spencer. Freddie went to push the button but she swatted his hand.

"I am dating Sam, alright! We're a couple. We plan to stay that way." His voice was soft and muffled. He did not want to deal with Carly. He didn't even want to live near Carly anymore. There was absolutely no way to avoid her each week. Confronting her each time would get less pleasant and eventually they would be shouting at each other like children. They were teenagers now and they would adults soon. They needed to handle this appropriately.

"I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Break up with her." Carly pressed the button on her own accord. She had thought that would be the end of the conversation. Freddie wouldn't have it, though. He would not listen to what she was saying.

"You can say whatever you want, Carly, but when I go to bed at night I'm still going to be with Sam. You have no control over whether we are dating or not. We make the decision on – our – own!" The doors would be opening any second now but Carly smacked the button again and turned to Freddie. Her hands wrapped around his biceps and shoved him against a wall. She opened her mouth to yell at him but nothing came out. In the blink of an eye, though, she was leaning against him with her lips locked on his. Freddie had now been in a situation where a girl was kissing him and he wasn't kissing back. Only this time he knew that he didn't like it. He started trying to push Carly away when the doors opened anyway, someone probably wanted to use the elevator.

"FREDWARD!" His mother screamed at the top of her lungs. Freddie pulled his knee up and used it to pry Carly off of him. He couldn't resist the urge and he spit on the floor of the elevator. He scoffed at Carly and threw his first into the wall. His cheeks had to be redder than a radish.

"How dare you betray your friend like that, Carly. I can't believe you. Sam is going to be furious." Freddie no longer cared if his mother found out. It didn't matter if she knew if he was dating Sam now that she saw Carly forcing herself onto him. He would have to tell her eventually. His feet carried into his own apartment, slamming the front door behind him. Once in his room he locked the door and climbed out his window and sat on the ledge.

Slamming on his door was sudden and loud in his ears. His mother was calling his name out but he ignored her. He didn't feel like dealing her right then. In fact, he didn't want to deal with anyone at all. How was he supposed to tell Sam that Carly kissed him without her thinking that he liked it? He didn't want her to think that he had feelings for Carly because he absolutely didn't. He didn't. He never would. He needed Sam to understand that before he told her. Although, Carly might tell her in a nasty way that will set him up in a bad light and he didn't want that either.

The voice had changed and the pounding had turned into kind knocking. It was Sam at his door. That wasn't enough time for his to prepare what he was going to say. What if she already knew because Carly _did_ tell her already? He was freaking out. He went back into his room and then stalked to his door. He listened closely to his mother interrogating Sam.

"Carly was kissing him in the elevator and now you're in my house. What are you doing in my house? What do you want with my Freddikins?" The nickname made Freddie cringe in every way.

"Freddie and I are dating. I don't what is going on with Carly but I am here to talk to Freddie."

"You are not dating him. I'll pay you not to date him. Steak! I'll get you a year's worth of steak if you stop dating him. You like meat. Take the offer. I'll even give you a hundred bucks tonight to go get fried chicken. You always talk about fried chicken. Just leave my Freddie alone."

"A year's worth of steak?" Freddie was not at all shocked that she considered the offer. He accepted that meat would always be at the top of her list of loved ones.

"Yes, premium steak. It's a great offer."

"Yeah, it's a great offer. But unfortunately, Ms. Benson, I kind of want to be dating Freddie instead. So I guess that's not going to be good enough. You're going to have to find something I want more than Freddie." His mother probably had a horrified look on her face. Nobody talked back to her. Mostly because she was a nutcase.

"I'll give you anything!" She was crying now. Freddie almost felt bad, but only almost.

"Give me your condolences! He can date whoever he wants!" It must have been enough to send her into some sort of crying-fit-of-rage because he voice disappeared and another door slammed. This was Freddie's chance to let Sam inside his room without any repercussions. He pulled it open only enough to Sam to come inside. She shut the door behind her and slinked around the outsides of his room. She was tugging at the seams of her loose jeans. She finally spun around and looked at him.

"Sam, I promise you that I had no idea that Carly was going to kiss me. I was appalled. It was disgusting. I am so sorry. If there's anything I can do to convince you that I have no feelings for her, I'll do it. I swear on everything that I'll do it." Surprisingly, Sam started laughing at him. She unzipped her jacket and tossed it aside. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder black shirt. It was kind of girly. Freddie hadn't seen it since she kept her jacket on during the school day. She looked very nice. Hot. He might even dare to say _sexy_.

"Then come kiss me. Show me how real this is because I don't know." Of course she had doubted their relationship that past week. It wouldn't make sense if she just fell into place without being a tiny bit unsure. As soon as he processed the seriousness in her voice he bolted forward. He started kissing her so quickly and with so much passion they somehow were pressed up against the wall. Freddie didn't care if his door was locked, although he suspected Sam had taken care of that. He didn't care about much other than kissing Sam in that moment.

His hand wandered behind her back and down to her bottom, but he slid his hand over her thigh and pulled it around him. Their lips were moving so quickly now that he became less worried about proving his love for Sam and more about his craving for her. Their mouths separated for only a moment but now she was kissing down his neck and back up again. It was driving Freddie crazy.

They inched away from the wall and nearer to his bed where Freddie pulled Sam on top of him to continue making out. Her hands were under his shirt, her fingernails slowly running down his torso. His hands gripped around her waist and pushed her down a few inches but she was quick to slide right back up. The way she rubbed against him so deliberately was almost too much for him to handle.

Sam rolled away from him, off of his body, but she kept her hands over his arms and pulled him over her. Sam was tugging at his pockets in a way that seemed as if she were trying to get his pants off. Even this wasn't enough to bring Freddie back to reality. Sam smelled so delicious and the thought of her body against his body with nothing between them…he was a boy after all…it was nearly irresistible.

There was the shake of his door knob that sent a jolt of awareness (finally) back into his mind. Freddie jumped off of Sam and landed with a thud on the floor. From his peripherals he could see her straightening her shirt and wiping her mouth. It easy to hide for her but he couldn't just make his…well; he couldn't hide the proof of their actions quickly. It would be five to ten minutes before he was able to tuck himself away.

"Fredward, unlock this door immediately!" Freddie stood and stutter-stepped away but then receded back to Sam's side. Her eyes slid from his face to his feet and she couldn't miss why he was hesitant. He wasn't sure why she thought standing and slipping her hands under his shirt would help. At least, he didn't right away. Although the pain from the purple nurple was a clear message of her intentions; and it should go without saying, but his problem was fixed almost instantly.

Freddie opened the door to his mother dabbing her eyes. She looked over his shoulder at Sam. Then she brought he focus back to Freddie who must have looked a little tousled. She tried not to vomit all over him.

"I think it's time we talk about grown-up things, Freddie. Sam, I guess I have to talk to you." She sounded somewhat dead, which wasn't a surprise to Freddie. It probably didn't even faze Sam either. She did, after all, just find out her son was dating someone she considered to be no-good. Although, the fact that she was willing to let Sam listen to "the talk" with Freddie was a big step in the right direction of acceptance.

She brought a cup of water for herself to the table and a brown box. There was also a folded up envelope taped to the box. Freddie didn't sit too close to Sam when they posed themselves across from his mom. She nervously launched her gaze from Freddie to Sam and back again. She repeated this activity until finally her glass of water was gone and she seemed calmer. Freddie wondered if maybe she had slipped some sort of alcohol into the cup. He wouldn't be surprised, honestly. In fact, it would be normal if she had.

"I got this letter two days ago from the school. I guess the counselor already touched a bit on this subject. You know, the naughty subject." Freddie had heard her call it the 'naughty subject' for years. Ever since he hit puberty she promised they would eventually discus the 'naughty subject' when she thought he was ready. Well, she must have thought he was ready.

"Ms. Benson, I just want to say we haven't done any of that stuff that you think we have. We only kiss. That's all. We're not ready for that stuff. That's….that's some stuff….for adults, you know." Sam didn't sound very confident in herself. Freddie knew she had wanted to go farther just as much as he had back in the bedroom. It was not that they weren't ready, because he was pretty sure that they were. It was more or less a matter of morals. Neither of them really wanted to be 'part of the crowd' or become a 'statistic.' It also would look bad since they'd only been dating for a week.

Then again, they had known each other for years. It didn't feel like it had only been a week that they had been dating. Freddie knew this had to have crossed Sam's mind when she was talking. They both wanted it but they both wanted not to want it too. They were much more normal than they were willing to admit on the matter.

"I sure as hell hope not!" She shrilled but then brought herself back down, aware that she needed to be kind during this conversation, "You guys are only sixteen years old. Freddie you're going to be seventeen soon but that doesn't mean you are an adult! This isn't the world of Larry Trotter! You aren't legal at seventeen! This is a big part of grown-ups life. You shouldn't be making it hastily." Freddie was surprised that his mother made a Larry Trotter reference about the famous wizard book and movie series. Sam, on the other hand, didn't seem to involved with the conversation. She was looking at a bag of chips sitting on the table.

"Mom, it's not that we want to do anything or that we think we are ready. I understand how young we are and the possible consequences if we do. I've watched you raise me alone. I wouldn't want to do that. I don't want to be crazy." Freddie tried desperately to ease the tension and comfort his mom. He loved her in spite of her psychotic behavior and wanted her to see there was no reason to be upset or scared. Although, she did have reason to be somewhat cautious, and he wouldn't pretend that wasn't true.

"Not that psychotic moms aren't good moms. I would give anything for my mom to care even an eighth as much about me as you do Freddie." Sam admitted. She seemed so vulnerable. Her mother only cared about her twin sister Melanie, who was real. He spoke to her on the phone while visiting Sam and it wasn't her since she was standing in front of him during the call. Plus, there were tons of baby pictures of them together in the depths of Sam's home.

"I think that was a compliment, Sam, and thank you. I'm sorry that you had a terrible, enabling, criminal mother." It was probably the nicest thing Freddie's mother had ever said to Sam, or about her mother. Freddie was proud of her effort. Like clockwork he reached to his side and took a hold on Sam's hand, seeing her head hang down to hide her watering eyes.

"Me too, Ms. Benson." He hated seeing her upset about her home life. He had always thought it was probably pretty decent and that she over exaggerated everything. Now that he could witness it in action, she really didn't have a good life with her mother. Melanie was always over-shadowing her and her mother was always running off with different men. Sam, considering the circumstances, actually turned out to be a pretty good person. Her role models were male relatives in jail who were the only people in her life to compliment her aside from Carly, and sometimes himself. He then scooted closer to Sam and pulled her into a hug to remind her that he still cared about her. That he loved her no matter what, like he promised.

"I guess the point I'm trying to get across is that I have protection in this box. I bought it after the letter came. I wanted something to give you when I brought it up. I don't want you doing but I saw this talk show that said kids will do things whether their parents want them to or not, and I like to think I raised you better than that, not to make those sorts of decisions, but I got these just in case. If you ever need one take one. But don't use them unless she takes…pills or something…so you are extra sure that you don't get into a predicament. You know, it's really hard to say this, because I am no trying to encourage that sort of behavior, but in case you decide to engage in that activity anyway, at least I am here to sort of help you be safe. So here's the box. If you need it then there it is. And if she wants her own protection, I got a pamphlet in there too. They help teenager girls get cheap protection, you know. So, there's the stuff. This is in no way a promotion for you to go ahead and do naughty things, though." She seemed a little frenzied but her mother instincts had to have been telling her that this was the right thing to do. And, in a lot of ways, it absolutely was what she should be doing. Offering protection to her son and his girlfriend was a good idea because it would help them if they did make that decision to go further in their relationship. They didn't know if they would or not, they wouldn't know until it was happening, most likely.

"Ms. Benson, this means a lot to us. It means so much to me that you at least let me sit here and got me that pamphlet." Sam admitted to Freddie's mother. It must have warmed her heart in some manner because she got on her feet and wobbled over to Sam, at which time she patter her head gently.

"Thanks, mom. I know that was probably hard for you to do." She nodded before gliding back to her room. Freddie started at the box she slid across the table to him. He knew that there were condoms inside of it. There was a booklet of some sort with an address and phone number where Sam could get free or cheap birth control. It was nice to have the resources handed to them by a trustworthy adult instead of having to secretly look it up themselves. It almost gave Freddie motivation to wait (as if there weren't motivators to begin with) to have sex with Sam, or even at all. He hoped that it did the same for Sam. Together they leaned back with their eyes locked on the box curiously. Would they ever need them? Should Sam get put on birth control just in case? Was it wrong to think those things? It was obvious that they were both thinking these things when their heads clashed together.

* * *

><p>So, reviews are appreciated greatly. What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?<p>

Also, if you do review (and I suggest everyone who reads this chapter does) please let me know how you feel about mature content? I know iCarly is a PG type of television show, but since I do have a sort of social awareness issue themed in this piece I might bring in mature themes and I just want to hear whether or not you want that or not.

I have multiple directions I can take this. So if you never review please make this your exception. I really don't want to write a chapter and make everyone upset about it. So just let me know what you think, what you want. Alright? Promise? OKAY! LET'S DO IT!


	7. iWant iWant

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>Sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week like I usually do. Just because I was late I have TWO chapters this week to make up for it. This chapter has some MATURE:MATURE:MATURE:MATURE content in that might better fit under the M rating, however this should be the only time that it occurs. I hope you understand and enjoy this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>The school year was over and they were half way into summer. They were going to be juniors next year. Freddie and Sam had been dating steadily for nearly three months. Freddie thought things were going great. Sam even seemed to be loosening up and acting sarcastic with him. It felt more normal for them to be bantering back and forth with their jokes. It certainly made things comfortable on the set of iCarly, which Carly had mentioned discontinuing at the end of the summer for good. Freddie fought and Sam seemed as though she was serious when she said iCarly was the only good thing she had, but she didn't pursue it when Carly said her heart just wasn't in it anymore.<p>

Sam didn't end up confronting Carly about the kiss in the elevator since she did a good job avoiding them at school, and since summer started Carly had been picking up babysitting jobs around the apartment for all the new moms. Since she didn't say anything, for the most part, everyone was on decent terms with each other.

Freddie and Sam also never brought up 'that talk' that Freddie's mother gave them. They didn't bring up sex hardly ever, even though Freddie personally believed they should be. They were blurring the lines between fooling around and complete intimacy. It had only been a few months and they were moving quickly. Freddie wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it but that didn't change a thing about the 'moving quickly' thing. He wanted to talk about it but Sam always found a way to dodge the topic.

It was a Friday and after pleading for weeks for the 'nerd camp' as Sam called it, Freddie found himself with a special exception acceptance (that's a mouthful) letter. He was going to be leaving for camp Sunday night and would be gone for the entire week. Sam tried to be happy for him, Freddie could see it in her eyes, but she just couldn't shake the fact that now she had a week to tread water on her own. Freddie knew it was unhealthy but he was flattered that he was sort of like Sam's lifeboat.

"Carly asked me to come over to her house Monday night to watch movies. She said she's worried about me being alone for a week. I told her I would think about it considering the 'state of things.' That line you always use, you know." Sam was in Freddie's kitchen making chicken sandwiches. She had even gotten into the habit of making a salad for his mother and putting it in the fridge for when she got home. When she returned to the couch where they weren't supposed to be eating Freddie was shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"I don't want to set off any alarms or anything but I think what this really boils down to is whether or not you are bothered by the kiss. I don't want to tell you to stay if you think you're going to turn it into a fight. You're a strong girl and Carly wouldn't stand a chance, to be honest. But if you can deal with it without losing your temper then I would say go for it. I can't really make that decision for you." Normally he would have twinged and covered his face when criticizing Sam's character but now he felt easy when telling her about her anger issues. In fact, Sam was nodding beside him with a piece of chicken sticking out the side of her mouth. Tossing her head back to catch the stray chicken slice, she must have contemplated the worth of staying with Carly. Everyone did feel a little weird not being a group now.

"I think I'll stay with her just to test the waters. If things go alright I'll give her a second go, I guess. I mean, you're right, she couldn't stand a chance. Momma is a beast." That was the end of the question because through their straight faces laughter erupted. One of the quirky and great things about Sam was that she called herself momma, for some reason that even she didn't understand. It just sort of happened at some point. Freddie thinks it was done a joke and it just stuck after that, perhaps.

When Freddie's mom came home she thanked Sam for the salad and invited her to stay over if her mother was supposed to be gone. It was a ritual of hers, to offer her to stay the night but only if her mother was gone. Nine times out of ten she would be gone, but the last two weeks she had been staying in. Sam whipped out her phone to text her mom but there was already a message. "Took Melanie to Europe! Gone all week!" Cocking her head to the side in a simple victory she flashed the screen a bit before letting Freddie see it.

"What are you going to do?" He whispered. Her mother and Freddie were going to be gone all week which left her with just Carly and her own home. What could Sam really do? Freddie nearly considered not going to camp but that would certainly be the end of his mother's extremely reluctant understanding and welcome of his relationship as Sam's boyfriend.

"I'll figure it out. I always figure it out. I'm so-so at school but I am awesome at life. You know!" She half nudged and half punched his arm. Freddie wanted to smile but since he couldn't draw it out he snatched the plates and masked his worry on the walk to the sink. He scrubbed the plates, washed his hands, tugged at his shirt, then inched into the void between the living room and kitchen. Sam must have got the hint because she came over and hugged him tightly. Freddie was glad there was a silent understanding.

It was midnight and Sam was still awake. Freddie had dozed off on the bed but Sam had been pacing the room, playing games on her phone, and even did some exercises (easy ones, of course). By one in the morning Sam was sure she could go to sleep. She crawled into Freddie's bed after sliding her jeans off and cuddled into the pillow facing the opposite direction. If his mother came in she reasoned she wouldn't be as uncomfortable with it if they weren't entangled.

Freddie felt her crawl into bed even though he had been asleep. She was facing the other direction which didn't really 'fly' with him. After several minutes of wanting to have her in his arms he sat up and rolled over. Sam must not have noticed that he locked the door behind them when they came back. As soon as he started to settle into place, though, Sam also turned around and like clockwork their lips were glued to each other.

It wasn't unusual for Freddie's hand to slide up her thigh and pull her close, nor was it unimaginable for Sam to be slipping her hands into his jeans to tease him. It wasn't even abnormal for them to shed a few layers. So, naturally, it was no surprise when they were down to their underwear in a short period of time. This had become the norm for them when they were fooling around. Things always got racy and a bit far, but in Freddie's mind they never surpassed a 'PG13' rating in the intimate lives.

However, this encounter went way past the realm of 'PG13' to put it lightly. Freddie hadn't been thinking about it then but there was a knot in his stomach, a good kind, that he had never had before. In hindsight he could say he knew that he felt, craved more so, differently from any time with Sam before that. Freddie's hands somehow wondered up Sam's back and unclasped her bra. It didn't get taken off immediately but as soon as it was off there was little chance of turning back. Freddie had been so aroused that he didn't care about his actions.

He didn't think about the fact that he had left his wallet with his 'surprise' condom in the kitchen with his computer case. He didn't consider the fact that Sam had not went for birth control. There was no concern about his mother or the consequences. For Freddie, and certainly for Sam, there was only that moment and where it would lead.

After the bra clasp that truly separated their life from 'PG13' and 'R' Sam was stroking Freddie's inner thighs, occasionally going just a bit higher until she was no longer rubbing his legs. Adrenaline pumped through their bodies and propelled them to strip the remaining clothes. The rest pretty much was to be expected. Two became one. They didn't go to sleep after that, but instead stared into each other's eyes. When the sun rose they got dressed and started packing Freddie's bag.

One week away wasn't going to be a big deal, not at all.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Monday Night

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sam was wearing jean shorts that were really beat up with one of her many jersey shirts. Carly hated them but Sam was sure that was going to be the least of Carly's worries. She was trying to patch things up or make them worse. Either way Sam knew that the shirt wasn't going to big a deal anymore. She was happy to admit that it was a huge relief.

Carly had slices of cooked ham and cheese cubes sitting on her coffee table. She was texting someone on her phone. Sam assumed that it was some boy she liked, or it could possibly be Gibby. Gibby couldn't shut his yap about Carly. He had asked her earlier that day about Carly's dating life. As though Sam would know! In response she told Gibby to just be Gibby and things will happen. It was out of the blue so she couldn't really tailor a statement for him.

"Hey Sam!" Carly bounced to her feet pretending they had never been in a fight or that Carly tormented her for dating Freddie. A fire rose in the pit of Sam's stomach that reminded her of the kiss. Who did Carly really believe she was anymore? Looking over her it was obvious she crumbled when Freddie no longer doted upon her.

"Sup." Sam reverted to her old self, detaching herself from the situation. Hopefully not 'caring' would help things go smoothly. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to this. She was already there and she couldn't bail because Carly knew Freddie and her mom were both gone. She had to stay.

They started slowly by Carly talking about her classes she's picked out for the next school year and that she is auditioning to be on the cheer squad and signed up to sing in the choir. Carly had never been the kind of girl to do a lot of things at school even though she was really smart. She was probably trying to sweeten up her resume, which didn't surprise Sam in the slightest. Sam, on the other hand, explained that she was doing better and actually might be able to get out of the bottom half of their class by their senior year. Carly was impressed. Old feelings of approval roused in her chest.

After they ate themselves full, even Sam couldn't get another bite into her mouth, they decided to call Gibby over and play Skywards, a game where you spelled words with letter pieces and built words up and up and up until there were no more letters. It was Carly's favorite game and Gibby could always make himself look stupider while playing. It would give them a good laugh.

Gibby ended up leaving immediately after the game was over. He asked Carly to keep texting him and she nodded awkwardly. Sam could tell that Carly knew what GIbby's agenda was, which was new to both of them. Certainly this would be the next topic of discussion. Sam wished desperately it wouldn't be. Of course, she was great at life so it was.

"I think Gibby is hinting at something…like a relationship?" The look of disgust on Carly's face was insulting. She wanted someone smart, but not too smart. He had to be her height or taller, he had to be tan, he had to have shaggy hair but perfect skin. If he wasn't musically talented he wasn't worth her time. And not too sensitive either, but not so cold that death didn't make him sad; Carly essentially wanted to date a Kenneth doll. All she needed to add to her list was 'plastic skeez bag' and she could buy her dream husband off of a shelf. It made Sam sick.

"He probably is just being Gibby. You know how Gibby gets." Could this really be dodged? Carly wasn't one to drop the topic of romance so quickly. Sam couldn't be that lucky, and since she wasn't lucky that didn't happen.

"I hope so because I couldn't date Gibby. There's just nothing there to build on." Carly looked totally repulsed by the possibility. She was ungrateful. She had not changed at all and Sam couldn't think of a better time just to get her thoughts out there. If she was going to waste her time there she might as well not hold back.

"Gibby isn't that bad. He makes you laugh. And he helps on iCarly all the time. He can cook for the most part. As a boyfriend for right now he's not that bad. He would get you roses all the time, it's not like he's the worst option out there." To Sam's dismay Carly didn't respond immediately. She turned to Sam very deliberately, which could only mean a one of two things.

"Yeah, I guess Freddie would be much worse. I mean, he wants everything to be perfect all of the time. He thinks he knows everything. He only cares about himself. The most important woman in his life is his mom. I'm glad I didn't take that toy out of the fail box." Sam couldn't have guessed it better had she been inside Carly's head herself. Why wouldn't Carly take a stab at Freddie as a boyfriend? Sam kept her eyes glued to Carly's as she pulled the words from her throat and poured them from her lips. There was no better time for confrontation.

"Then why did you kiss him in the elevator? That seems like a silly thing to do to a guy you don't want to be dating." Carly swung her hand across Sam's face and pointed her finger in Sam's face as though she were a child. She wasn't about to react. Sam wanted to hear exactly what Carly tried to say. She wanted to her the excuse.

"I was trying to save you from a miserable relationship with a crappy guy! Freddie is not good enough for you!" Sam didn't feel the urge to hit Carly.

"You mean to say I'm not good enough to Freddie. You thought he would wait around for you until you were ready to date him. It's not exactly hard to miss." Tears were welling up in Carly's eyes. That was exactly what she had been expecting. She never admitted it aloud but when Freddie saved her life she knew that someday she would be with Freddie, probably married to him, because the fact that he was already prepared to take his own life to save hers meant a lot ot Carly. She didn't care that he didn't fit her standards but she wanted to keep looking. Carly believed she was too young to settle down for a 'dweeb' yet. Everything about her behavior with Freddie over the last year or two hinted to it.

She fell onto the chair at the table in defeat. She might even be seeing the monster that she was. Sam didn't care if she ever changed or if she even told her face-to-face that she kissed Freddie because she wanted him to see that she would date him, that she did have feelings for him. Unfortunately, Freddie already discovered his heart didn't really belong to Carly. It never would either.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Carls, but I can't pretend that things aren't different between us all. We had a friendship beneath all the masks and covers and when we can all be real I think we can all be great friends again. But I think you need some work before that happens. Freddie and I have come clean, Gibby is starting to get serious about things. It's about time you grew up too." And like that Sam waved her hand the way she hated when Melanie did it and then waltzed out the door. She had nowhere to go so she just walked.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Friday Night

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sam got a text from her mom and said that Melanie wanted to stay another week in Europe. Apparently she was have "really bad lady cramps" and wanted free medication of the "lady cramps." This at first didn't bother Sam and in fact she went two days without noticing anything (she got the text Wednesday morning) but come Friday she realized why she should be worried.

She nervously searched her place for a phone book. Then she remembered that there were a few pamphlets in her backpack. She had shoved them there after Freddie's mom gave them to her. She sprinted upstairs and ripped everything from her bag until the pamphlet was sitting in front of her on the floor. Pulling it from the ground and slipped onto her bed. She stared for a very long time before she unlocked the screen on her PearPhone.

"Good Afternoon, Timed Transitions, this is Emily speaking. We are entitled to complete confidentiality, how may I help you?" It was definitely a person because there was a couch at the end of the sentence followed by a sniffle.

"I have a question. May I speak with a nurse there or something?" Sam's voice must have sounded very nervous. She cracked and quivered through her words. There couldn't be a chance already. It hadn't even been a full week.

"Of course, the only thing I need is your age. We have specific doctors based on age so they can best help make a decision." Emily sounded as if she had a cold, perhaps a sinus infection since it was the middle f the summer. She was probably allergic to pollen.

"I'm younger than eighteen." Sam heard the sigh of disappointment. Emily must have been an older woman, or at the very least a prissy one. Teenagers didn't call Timed Transitions without a reason, the reason almost always being having run into a growing problem. Literally.

"Hello miss, this is Dr. Lucy. I understand you are a minor, is this correct?" There was always confirmation with doctors.

"Correct." Sam did exactly as she was expected to.

"Thank you. As Emily should have shared, everything you share with us is completely confidential. There is the possibility phone calls will be recorded but the calls are not heard by anyone without a government pass, which is difficult to obtain. Does this bother you, because we do have openings all day if the matter is urgent." It was more mandatory mumbo jumbo. Sam shook her head even though Dr. Lucy wouldn't be able to hear it.

"I am fine speaking over the phone. I just had a couple questions and hoped maybe you could give me a doctor's opinion." Sam must have sounded calm on the other end but she had turned cold and emotionless as she realized the reality of what she was about to ask.

"The only thing I have to ask is if it is related to general or sexual health. This is an anonymous record we must keep." Sam had not expected this but of course she was going to find out anyway when she asked her questions.

"Sexual health." Even saying sexual health sent chills throughout her body. She was too young for this to be happening to her. And who was she to think of just herself. It wouldn't be happening to just her. It would be happening to Freddie too.

"Go ahead when you're ready miss." Sam was far from ready to be asking those questions but of course if she didn't ask them then she couldn't get answers. She hadn't even taken a chance to think about it herself, consider what she would do based on just her feelings. Then again, a doctor would know truly what was best for her body and mental health.

"I did, you know, it, for the first time a few days ago. I was supposed to have my period Wednesday and I'm a little late. I guess I'm asking if there's a chance I'm pregnant. We didn't use any protection so I know there's a chance, but I don't know if I'm overreacting or if I should be getting a test or something." She had never sounded so vulnerable and she knew that if anyone was listening they wouldn't be able to identify her as Samantha Puckett.

"Can you give me a more specific range, honey, so I can better understand?" Dr. Lucy sounded interested and concerned like a normal doctor should. It was sort of comforting to have someone somewhat worried about her well-being.

"I was active Sunday for the first time. I was supposed to have my period Wednesday. I'm two days late." It was as simple and blunt as it could be.

"Taking a test this soon would not give you an accurate result. Since its only been a couple days you could just be late since it was the first time. However, there is absolutely a possibility that you are pregnant since the sex was unprotected. You can come in and get a blood test but the result still could be inaccurate. You should wait another week or so to take an at home test and then you could come in and I will administer another test here. We could discuss the options at that time. Again, it's still too early to truly tell. Does this help you?" Sam squeaked a 'yes' and a 'thank you' into the phone. Then she went ahead and asked Sam if she would like to make an appointment to come in and get a test anyway just in case. She agreed to come in the next Saturday for a normal pregnancy test on top of a blood test, and then Sam could come in the following Saturday to pick up the results, since she didn't want anyone getting it from the mail and reading it before her. The call was ended. In those twelve minutes and forty-two seconds Sam realized that Freddie's mom had been trying to prevent this and they should have listened. Now what if it was too late to listen?

Sam and Freddie wanted each other so bad that they didn't think. Now they were getting something that didn't want. Want this, want that. So many parents had made fun of their children saying "I want this, I want that. But you can't have everything. You have to understand that." Sam understood now but it might have been just a little too late.

* * *

><p>Those of you who commented claimed this wasn't going over the line. I hope that still holds true. So what did you think of this chapter? Or maybe you want to suspend judgment until the next chapter? Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. iAm Momma Puckett

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>So here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it! There is no mature content in this chapter. And if you chose not to read the last chapter the big details are obviously addressed in this chapter. ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>)()()()()()()()()()()()()(<p>

1 Week Later, Saturday

)())()()()()()()()()()()(

Sam told Freddie that she would be a little late coming to his place because she had to stop for some chicken. He said that he would be waiting. She called Dr. Lucy to ensure the process wouldn't take any longer than twenty minutes. Sam had planned around that twenty minutes to cover up what she was doing.

Sam had taken an at home pregnancy test which was stuff in a bag with the clear cap over the 'stick' side. It had come back with a mixed response, which she had been expected. It had the blue negative sign underneath a very faint pink plus sign, but both were clearly visible. Sam had read some books at the library about it when she wasn't with Freddie. She was starting to get the right-before-morning-sickness kind of symptoms. She would only be two weeks along but she was starting to feel a little 'meh' in the mornings the past few days. If she wasn't pregnant she was at least sick.

Dr. Lucy was a thin lady who actually resembled that one movie star, Lucille Ball or something. She had curly red hair held back by a white headband to match her white coat and white heels. She directed Sam into her office where a nurse was waiting with a cup, gloves, a needle, and a small wheeled cart. They weren't kidding about private. Nobody knew what you were going in for.

"Hello, Samantha. You are very pretty girl." Dr. Lucy would know a thing or two about pretty since she was positively radiant. Sam was almost jealous of her but then she remembered she wasn't there for jealousy.

"I brought the home test I took. It didn't give a clear answer as you said but I took it anyway just in case." Dr. Lucy took it and the nurse placed the bag on the cart. They whispered for a moment before announcing that the blood test probably going to be necessary anymore. Sam knew before she was directed to the bathroom attached to the office to take the test. They didn't need the third test because they didn't need that assurance anymore. Two tests would be enough.

Sam sat in the chair for what seemed to be years but the clock indicated it had only been fifteen minutes that went by before the nurse returned with the mixture of pee-in-a-cup. Dr. Lucy reached into her desk and pulled out a box with a ribbon on it. Then she pulled out a packet from the other side of her desk. Sam didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that one was a package if she kept the baby and the other was if she intended to terminate the child.

"Samantha, your test came back positive which isn't uncommon, but it is not always common that it comes back positive this early either. You're only 2 weeks along but since it was so close to your period it was easier to catch. That's when a woman is her most fertile.

"Aside from that you have two options to begin with. You can either carry the baby to term or you can terminate the pregnancy. We are authorized to perform first trimester abortions in this building, there's a clinic room on the west end. We don't require any fees for minors as a personal policy. I usually cover the costs myself since I hate to see teenagers in that position. There's also a clinic down the street that performs abortions.

"However, you can also carry the child which opens a whole new set of options. You can keep the child; you can put it up for adoption. You can enter the surrogacy program and get paid to carry the child and get your medical bills paid, and also payment for your services. I've seen most teenagers get paid as much as $110,000 from clients. There are many paths you can go with this. Remember that you have to think of you and the father, if he's still around, and make a decision that suits the best option for all of you. We want the highest quality of life for all of our clients here are Timed Transitions." Dr. Lucy watched closed when she said 'father' because most girls who came here didn't know who the fathers were or knew they wouldn't stick around. Freddie would want her to keep the baby but she wasn't sure that was the best decision for her.

"I have a few days to thing about this right?" She asked Dr. Lucy very cautiously. She didn't want to insinuate that there was no father, so she added at the end, "I need to speak to my boyfriend about what he wants, like you said."

"Of course, we don't encourage you waiting too long if you are considering an abortion. We want you to think and you do technically have three months to decide, but there are more medical repercussions for your body the later in the term you get the procedure done. We don't encourage to you to rush into a decision, but a lengthy wait is equally as detrimental." Sam was nodding and considering what she was saying. If she got rid of the baby and never told Freddie then there would be no need for waiting. She could get it done today, now, and tell Freddie she forgot something at home. He'd never know any different.

"I'll give you a call back next week, is that alright, and tell you what I've decided." Dr. Lucy was nodded and the nurse was shuffling the papers into the ribbon box. She gave it to Sam along with a large pill bottle. It was prenatal pills.

"Take these in case you decide to keep the baby." The nurse was not involved at all, she didn't really care at all. Sam was sent out the door with the box and the pill bottle. Well, she was going to have to tell Freddie. She texted him to meet her at her house instead. Since the box was difficult to hide she found a store bag in a trash can and stuff the box into it. Luckily it wasn't that gross. She headed on her way to get fried chicken legs before she went back to her home, which was thankful to have empty.

Sam put the box and the papers side-by-side on her bed with the room light off, but her table lamp directly facing them. She would tell Freddie to go ahead and go up to her room while she got a couple glasses of lemonade. He would have a moment alone to process what was going on before she arrived, and hopefully by then he would have some sort of composure. That was Sam's plan.

Instead Freddie stopped in the bathroom before going to her room so she got to the bedroom before he did. She sat the drinks down and tried to think of a way to correct the flaw in her plan. She started sneaking out when Freddie came into view in the hall. She smiled at him uncomfortably. She was stuck now. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped, naturally.

"Where are you headed?" Freddie asked with a grin. He probably wouldn't smile the rest of the day. Sam had thought about it on the way home and the idea of being a surrogate was a good idea. She could tell people that she was doing it o pay for college since her grades won't be good enough. People would believe it, for the most part, and it wouldn't have to put Freddie under a bus. She could really stage it.

"I was looking for you. I was going to ask if you wanted a turkey sandwich with the lemonade, or maybe a brownie." He chose brownie and she rushed away but she didn't get very far. Freddie had gone in and saw the box and the papers and knew. He wasn't about to let her go anywhere now. She hadn't moved quickly enough.

He shouted her name and nearly commanded her to come back. She followed the order aware that this was going to happen. They were going to have to talk about. It was so like her to think that she could get out of being there when he understood what was being conveyed.

Freddie looked at the paper and the word 'ABORTION' was bolded across the top of the page. He had propped open the box before calling Sam's name to confirm the pregnancy she was telling him about with the bottle of prenatal vitamins and the pamphlet that said "Now You're Going to be a Mommy!" Freddie choked for only a second but he demanded Sam come back. He didn't want her sneaking out the back door to avoid talking about the pregnancy.

He ripped the abortion packet in half as soon as she snuck around the corner. Abortion absolutely was not an option. Even his psycho mother wouldn't want Sam to terminate the pregnancy. She would say there are more negatives, and that there were people that would take the baby from them, and that Sam should be responsible for her mistakes, and that her Freddie would do an open adoption because he would be the "mature one of your do, because you are an incompetent demon who poisoned my precious son!" And that was if he gave his mother any sort of niceness credit.

He invited Sam into a hug but she didn't budge from her spot. Since she wouldn't come to him Freddie walked over to her and took her in his arms. She wasn't alone in this, obviously. He had only been home a week and he had noticed a strange behavior about Sam. He had heard about the ordeal with Carly. Carly had been the one to tell him, actually, explaining that she agreed with Sam and that she genuinely wanted to change. However, Freddie was wary that perhaps she was doing it to break Sam and Freddie up. She had never really had a good motivation before, and now was not a time that he foresaw her developing the best of intentions. It wasn't probable, to put it simply.

"I'm only two weeks along. They said I normally would know so quickly but it was so close to that time that it was quicker to have a concise result. I guess in some ways we're lucky to know so soon." Freddie didn't care how soon they knew, knowing was the only thing that mattered. He ushered Sam to sit with him on the bed so they could discuss their options in favor of carrying through with the pregnancy. Freddie was somewhat aware of the directions this could go, but they needed to talk about them as a couple. Not as Sam and Freddie, but as SamAndFreddieTheCouple. They weren't two people, they were two. Three, technically.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Wednesday

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Samantha, how great to hear from you! Have you made your decision?"

"Can you get information together for keeping the baby? My boyfriend I want to keep the baby, but we need to know what kinds of programs and assistance is out there for us so we can prepare appropriately for this transition." Dr. Lucy seemed somewhat hurt that she was deciding keep the baby but Sam and Freddie decided that it wouldn't have happened this way, God or no God, if it wasn't supposed to be this way. If it wasn't this time, it would next time. Freddie had said, "I don't think we will be any more prepared later in life than we are now. The only difference is the money. We can get money through assistance, right? There are ways. I'll find them for all three of us." Sam wasn't going to have it any other way.

* * *

><p>I know it is quite a bit shorter than most chapters but this felt like a good place to stop the chapter. This won't become the norm I promise! What did you think?<p> 


	9. iFound Out

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>Note: Firstly, I know that I missed last week's update. I didn't mean to. It just happened that way. I don't know if I have mentioned my blog that I have, but its original short stories I write every month. I just started is this month, so there's only one story up now, but there will be a second story starting the first weekend of November, and it's actually kind of similar to this story in the sense that it talks about pregnancy, but its more meant to embody the real life ways of it. It's less romanticized. If you want you should go check it out in a couple weeks and see if you like it. I think the link is on my profile, and if not you can always PM me : ) ty<p>

Secondly, there are going to be larger time lapses. That's all.

* * *

><p>)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(<p>

2 Months Later

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Freddie and Sam had been doing a great job of hiding the OB appointments by getting the schedules for Saturday mornings when nobody would be and nobody would see them. The baby information was all stashed at Sam's house in the back of her closet in a safe box with a padlock so her mother couldn't stumble across it and open it. For the most part things were going pretty well for the couple. Not a single person suspected a thing about Sam's pregnancy and the living was, so to speak, "easy."

It was Wednesday, which meant that Freddie had his AV club thing or something nerdy like that. Sam toddled over to his house around four-thirty knowing he would be home by five-twenty. She figured when she got there she could relax because she was beginning to feel a little more easily worn out. It was early on in the pregnancy and she was barely ten weeks along, but according to the book she had "picked up" from a book store she could be rounding out as early as 16 weeks. Sam figured that as much as she eats it was very possible she'd be showing that early.

While she was thinking about the possibility of showing that soon she remembered that they still hadn't decided how to break the news to their parents. Sam's mother would likely kick her out, and Sam was pretty sure of that so she had been making a list of what things she wanted to go with her that could fit in two bags. One bag was for her stuff, and the other bag was for all the baby stuff that she had acquired. There might even end up being a third bag because she was very indecisive on the clothes she wanted to come with her. As for Freddie's mom, they weren't sure what she would do about Freddie, but Sam certainly wouldn't be welcome in her home. Essentially Sam was preparing for homelessness. Possibility even homelessness alone.

Sam was soon sitting inside the Benson home by herself, since Mrs. Benson was out running her daily errands. She would be home just before Freddie so that she could start dinner. She would see Sam sitting on her couch and automatically adjust the dinner recipe for three. She liked cooking for Sam because she would eat just about anything.

Carly was on casual texting terms with Sam now, finally getting over the Sam-and-Freddie-are-a-couple detail in her life. She had found comfort in Gibby, who was now doting on her much more than Freddie ever did. She thought it was creepy at first but some good person deep down in Sam convinced Carly that it was cute and now Gibby was sitting right beside her ready to deliver and comments Miss Perfection demanded. Luckily for them this sort of relationship would work for them. Carly embraced the strange, and Gibby liked being on a leash (even though he would never admit such a thing). Sam smiled to herself as she read the text from Carly saying that she came across a ham flavored chewing gum and promptly bought ten packs for Sam because she knew she would love. Their friendship even seemed to getting back to normal. The past two months had brought so many great changes.

Sam absolutely considered the baby a great change. It somehow erased any remaining tension with Freddie and all disagreements they would have had before. They were in a happy medium and everyone seemed to be winning. She laid her head back and felt suddenly tired. She kicked her sneakers off, well aware that she wasn't supposed to have them on the carpet and then tossed them over to the door. Mrs. Benson would never know the difference.

Sam thanked Carly and asked what she and Gibby were up to, because there was no Carly without Gibby anymore. She said that Gibby apparently had a surprise for her that night. Sam tried to recall if Gibby had gotten the idea 'approved' by Sam first. Approved meaning he always asked Sam if it was too weird or too creepy romantic to do something he had floating around in his noggin. Mostly Sam thought everything sounded fantastic, but sometimes he suggested off-the-wall stuff that even would make Sam twinge. As she thought on it, Gibby hadn't proposed any awkward ideas lately and decided not to stress herself with Carly's somewhat-boyfriend-relationship with Gibby. She told Carly she was relaxing at the Benson's and would talk to her later before lifting her shirt up and rubbing her tummy, which she often did in an attempt to imagine what it would be like when her stomach poked out with a mini human growing in it. She couldn't wait until she could say she couldn't see her feet.

Sam lost track of time and somehow hadn't sat up before Mrs. Benson came home. She had left the pregnancy pamphlet on the table so as soon as Sam heard the door knob wriggle she jumped and shoved it up her shirt and under her bra wire, hoping that she could sneak it elsewhere when Mrs. Benson wasn't looking. This absolutely wouldn't be the way Freddie wanted his mother to find out.

"Hello, Samantha. Are you staying over tonight? Freddie told me your mother was being awful this morning." Mrs. Benson no longer looked nauseous when she asked this question. Sam's presence in their home had become quite normal. She was thankful for that. She put on her best 'I'm cool' face before responding.

"I hadn't really planned on it. I thought you guys were getting sick of me being here all the time. You know, because my mom is awful all the time." Sam had her arms crossed over her bell trying to keep the pamphlet from falling out of her shirt. She had never felt so panicked in her life, and she had been in some risky situations. Like spitting on foreign presidents and being under hellfire for ruining relationships with guys Carly wanted to date.

"Of course I get sick of you, but sometimes I wish I could kick Freddie out until he decides to be a good boy. Everyone gets sick of everyone. You are always welcome. I'd rather you be somewhere with a good influence than at home with a mother who clearly didn't read her parenting books." Sam wasn't surprised by Mrs. Benson's bluntness, partially because she herself was always brutally honest. Also, she had become accustom to it over the years. That was just Freddie's mother. There were no gimmicks which Sam appreciated sincerely. She glanced at the clock. She still had fifteen minutes before Freddie came home.

"Well, I guess if you don't mind I'll stay." Mrs. Benson was looking at Sam kind of funny but she tried to ignore it. Ignoring it would prove to be impossible because Mrs. Benson would see the awkwardness in her crossed arms.

"Why are your arms crossed?" And there it was. Sam made a disgruntled face and kind of squatted.

"I have to poop. I think I'll just….go ahead…and go…." She took a jog for it hoping that it looked realistic. She would have to surf the web on her PearPhone from the toilet in the Benson home and made soft sounds of pushing hoping that nobody suspected she was faking it. Sam was definitely overthinking it, but Mrs. Benson was like a detective.

While she was in the bathroom she saw this as a perfect opportunity to put the pamphlet in her pocket where it would safely sit until she could sneak it into a loose brick outside Freddie's window to stay until she left the next morning to go get fresh clothes. Just as she reached up her shirt she realized it must have slipped out as she lifted her arms to open the door, which means the wind of shutting it would have knocked it into the hall further…which meant that it was in plain sight…which means Mrs. Benson could find it…

Freddie was coming up the elevator with Gibby, who was showing up to take Carly somewhere special. They chatted a little bit, saying that they weren't having a rehearsal for iCarly that week because they were doing a special of their Spoof Trailers for the Thankful for Funny Spoofs night, in honor of Thanksgiving. The idea itself was sort of like a spoof. It had been Freddie's idea and surprisingly stuck pretty well with everyone. He was proud of it.

"So where you taking Carly?" They were only about half way up to their floor so Freddie figured it wouldn't hurt to just ask what he was planning.

"I pulled some strings and we've having that fancy pasta in the Takotu Garden in the heart of the city. There's going to be a dozen roses hanging around the edge of the table and only the light of the stars will light our faces. Sounds Gibantic, doesn't it?" Gibantic was Gibby's version of romantic, but with a dash of "gibbeeeeeeeeh goodness." And therefore the birth of Gibantic. In spite of Gibby's annoying habit of creating words it did sounds sweet. In fact, it sounded like something Carly has been looking for in a guy her whole life.

"You mean Pini's pasta? It must have cost of a fortune to get them to work that out." Gibby was shaking his head with a confidence smile.

"Nothing is too expensive for Gibby. Carly will get what Carly wants. After tonight, all she's going to want after tonight is a hot serving Gibbeeeeeeeeeh." This crossed the line for Freddie who stepped nearer to the door praying that somehow time would move faster and he would be in his apartment sitting with Sam and his mother eating dinner. He also kind of hoped it would be cheeseburger macaroni sandwiches with fizzy soda. His mother didn't give him a good meal like that often, but every other month she would surprise him with his favorite dinner, and it was coming up on that two month mark. It certainly would make this conversation easier to forget.

Finally the elevator dinged and the boys exited to their respective destinations, conveniently across the hall from each other. When Freddie slid his shoes off his feet before reaching for the knob Carly was in the hall to bowing Gibby, who complimented her shoes as he looked at the floor. Freddie waved and wished them a good evening. He was happy to see them go.

Once inside he saw his favorite meal, just as he had hoped, sitting in the living room. Sam sat with her plate untouched in front of her as did his mother. He already knew something was up because his mother never wanted to sit in the living room unless she had 'important company' and 'important company' almost always translated to needing to have a 'serious talk about something.' And it didn't help that his mother's legs were crossed. Those legs only crossed when she was sitting in that chair when she was upset. Freddie didn't have to spend any longer trying to figure out what had happened.

"Sit down Fredward Benson." He nodded obediently. He reached over and took Sam's hand aware that they were hoping this moment could be put off for a few more weeks. They actually wanted to approach it in a way that was possibly more discrete and hopefully wouldn't be as confrontational. And also would be less emotionally traumatizing. This was not what they wanted. However, Freddie respected that Sam remained behind even though she had stated often that she did not want to be there when Mrs. Benson found out.

"Freddie, I don't have the energy or the capacity to be disappointed, or angry, or hurt, or embarrassed, or insulted, or any other emotion that comes with the betrayal and ignorance of a good and intelligent like yourself. If I did, believe me, Samantha would be on the street right now. Rightfully, actually, because the Lord knows that's where she belongs! But I can't bring myself to feel these things or to do these things. Obviously since we're all here there's no point in beating around the bush. I am freshly aware that Samantha has a fetus in that stomach of hers. If I wasn't educated I'd assumed she swallowed it whole but we're all smarter than that. We know how this happened." Mrs. Benson was colorless and picking at her food, only eating in hopes that Freddie or Sam would talk. Freddie wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there waiting for Freddie to come home, or even if they had discussed it amongst themselves yet. It was frightening to think that his mother could have convinced Sam that she needed to put the baby up for adoption and he wouldn't know until one of them revealed the decision in the future. He tensed up and started worrying immediately.

"I guess what I mean by saying we know how it happened is my way of asking the redundant. How did this happen? I gave you the box. I gave you the blasted box full of ways to avoid this. It's exactly what I wanted to not happen. I did the right thing as a mother and here we are. A fetus growing inside of you and neither one of you a legal adult and you're not married. This is a mess."

"If it means anything Mrs. Benson, I should have stopped it all from happening. I am not a genius but I knew that this could happen. I should have taken the minute or two necessary to grab protection or get a prescription for birth control. I knew better. It's really my fault for not objecting, especially knowing the chances of pregnancy." Sam wanted to take the blame for the entire situation. There was no reason Freddie should have to live in the dark shadows of his mother's extreme disappointment in him. It wasn't his fault in her eyes and anything to relieve the stress from him was something she owed him for being by her side for this long.

"Samantha, while I do believe you are not the best girl in the world for my Freddie, I have had sex before. Otherwise Freddie wouldn't even be here to put me through this stressful chaos. To produce a baby it takes two people. I have no reason to believe there was a lack of consent which means Freddie is equally as responsible. He's just to blame as much as you. I raised him better than that but nobody can be perfect, I guess." She was well through her dish when she swiped up a glass of wine. Freddie had only seen her sip wine in front of him on one other occasion, which was when she first found out that he 'wanked' after puberty. He had so many awkward moments with his mom and could now understand why she might be a little crazy.

"We never even planned to do anything. It just sort of happened. We know we should have just taken the steps just in case the moment ever presented itself but we didn't. We thought we were smart enough and clearly we weren't but I don't think it matters at this point because Sam's ten weeks along and neither one of us wants to abort the pregnancy. The real thing we need to address is what you plan to do. Sam's mother doesn't know yet but when she does she's going to kick Sam out. We need to know what kind of situation we're looking at, and we can do that without or without you on our side." Freddie's voice quivered because standing up to her was not something he was used to doing yet. He had done it when she objected to him dating Sam but it ended alright. He certainly could take a second stab at it. Maybe it'd have a positive outcome?

"Well what kind of a woman would I be if I left you guys on the street? I'm furious and disappointed and I'll have to stop going to church because this is a horrible embarrassment but I'm not a crazy person. I read the news. Teenagers are having children like they did in the pilgrim days and the economy just isn't built for that. It'd be terrible of me as a person, as a mom, as U.S. citizen, and a good Christian to leave you guys on the street. You've already had sex so I guess letting her live here won't do any more harm than sleeping over did. It's not like we can't accommodate." Freddie didn't think he had that kind of luck. His mother would let Sam stay with them? He was sure that she would kick Sam to the street to fend for herself. Maybe she wasn't the crazy woman that he always thought she was. He loved her as a crazy woman, but now that she seemed much more normal it was easier to express that love for her.

"Mom, I love you. I don't say it nearly enough. I never would have thought you'd be this understanding. I definitely take you for granted." He got up and went to hug her leaving Sam behind on the couch. Mrs. Benson embraced her son while kissing him quickly just below his left ear. They both turned to Sam who had tears running down her cheeks even though her face was straight and unmoving. They would never know how appreciative she was of their hospitality and kindness. She felt like maybe she could have a normal family even if she had to start one of her own.

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson." She whispered before calmly pulling her plate to her lap. From there Freddie followed only second behind her. Mrs. Benson dismissed herself to clean up the dishes and take a shower. The kids were to promptly discuss living arrangements which was code for 'find out when you're telling Sam's mom' and 'figure out how they intended to get her room over here.' At least she wasn't the evil woman that she had always been perceived to be. For that, everyone, even Melissa herself, was thankful.


	10. iAm in a Good Place

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(<p>

2 months Later

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Freddie was walking Sam down the hallways and barely making it to classes on time. He carried her bags and got her lunch trays. He made sure she took her prenatal vitamins before school and that she only ate prepackaged, low-carb, low-sugar foods. They took the bus home and when she was home she never lifted anything. He even convinced his mom to stand in the bathroom while Sam showered to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself.

See, Sam was showing now. She was four and a half months along and her bump was extremely small but it was round and obvious on her body. She wore loose t-shirts and baby-doll style tops so that nobody noticed. It took everything in her not to rub her belly in class. She couldn't feel movements yet but she had grown accustom to always rubbing small circles on her tummy. She was gaining her maternal instinct in leaps and bounds and it was getting difficult to separate those emotions from the ones she was supposed to have at school.

Freddie was doing repair work on computers after school to bring some extra cash aside from the small pittance that they got from iCarly ads. Sam didn't know what to do to bring her own money in to help buy baby items. Freddie had bought a dozen yellow and green bottles, binkies, and outfits. His mother was buying little socks and large shipments of diapers. All of these things were bought online so that nobody caught them buying stuff because Mrs. Benson and Freddie were still the only people to know about Sam.

Although, Carly seemed a tiny bit suspicious.

Sam was thankful that Carly decided to keep iCarly going. They were making it longer to include self-manufactured commercials to bring extra money for all of them. She said that they were heading into 'big changes in their lives' and that they 'needed the extra cash for more mature things' that are 'necessary to survive.' She asked Gibby if he would be a good boyfriend like Freddie. Then she would correct herself calling him her fiancé. A couple months ago Gibby proposed to Carly over a huge plate of Pini's pasta. Then she'd ask Sam if she and Freddie had any plans. Sam would quickly tense up and say 'not really' and pretend that she didn't have a baby growing inside of her.

Carly always tried to get Sam alone but Freddie never let it happen. He even went as far as quitting his AV club so that he was with Sam all hours of the day that he could be. Carly tried getting Freddie alone and he'd insist that Sam needed to company.

Oh, and when she asked why Sam moved in with the Benson's all they said was that Sam and her mother couldn't stand each other anymore. One thing lead to another and Sam found herself homeless. Mrs. Benson always went along with it whereas Sam's mother thought it was true. She spent her days in a haze ever since Melanie got her starring role in Gleam, a show about singing cheerleaders and their football star friends who can only deal with their problems through music.

Sam never did tell her mother about the pregnancy. She just started an argument and was moved out in the matter of three days. At the Benson's she still kept her own room and rarely ever slept in Freddie's room because now that she was starting to show she needed more space in order to be comfortable. Instead, Freddie's mom bought a futon that Freddie would often go sleep on to make sure that Sam was still alright.

It was the end of the school day and Freddie was stressed because he had five errands to run for computers, three for computer parts, and one house-call diagnostic. He had originally wanted to take Sam home but Spencer invited Mrs. Benson to a live taping of a cookie competition in town and Freddie refused to let Sam be home alone.

"I can go home, Freddie. I'm not a porcelain doll!" She was fighting his decision because she wasn't at a stage in her pregnancy where she needed to be guarded every minute of every day. She didn't need a text every half hour asking if she was alright and did she think she would be ok for the rest of the class period. Was she hungry? Did she need someone to talk her to the bathroom? What does she want for lunch today? Do you feel kicking yet? What do you want to do tonight? Maybe we could do some maternity exercises in the living room. Sam was sick of it. She just wanted to go home and lay down undisturbed and relax for one second and maybe just stop worrying about people finding out she was pregnant. Just for a little bit. Sam didn't think it was too much to ask.

"I don't want you to go home. I want you by my side so I know that you're safe." Sam loved that he was so protective but it royally peeved her off when he acted as if she couldn't make logical decisions.

"I'm pregnant, not incompetent." She grumbled in her seat not caring who heard or saw. She put her hands on her belly and pouted as Freddie tried to hush his own voice, which was terrified. There were a few students from school sitting around them. They were sure at least one of them heard. Freddie was angry but Sam was fine by it. She didn't want to hide it anymore. It was causing to many problems and if Carly was engaged to Gibby with no insults then she might be able to get away with being pregnant. It was an unlikely stretch but Sam handled the unlikely with poise. Freddie, well, he did not.

"Sam, please don't do this here. I love you and I just want you here with me." He was almost begging her to be understanding. However understanding wasn't Sam's mood that day. She hadn't been approved for the insurance yet but when it came in she would be meeting her OB for the first time. Until them she was visiting Timed Transitions and speaking with the nurses there about what she should be doing and what she could expect. Mood swings was definitely one of those things.

"If you love me than please just let me go home and go to freaking bed. I want to go to sleep. I want to rest. I want to have one evening where I don't have to worry about anything. I want to go somewhere where I don't have to make sure my arms are by my sides all day. It'd be nice to move freely for once." Again she spoke just a little too loud of Freddie's comfort. At this point he could hear people whispering about Sam and the fact that they thought her say she was pregnant. Freddie tried to close his ears by he kept hearing the conversations.

_Did you hear Sam Puckett? I think she said she was pregnant. That's a disaster!_

_ Sam Puckett? Pregnant? She can't even take care of herself! Poor Freddie…_

_ Freddie and Sam as parents is a bad news…I hope they aren't keeping it._

And Freddie's personal favorite by the end of the ride, _I didn't ever think someone would sleep with Sam. She's a scary chick. And she eats everything in sight. I wonder if she bit his penis off when she was done with him…like a praying mantis!_ Sam must have been pleased with her handiwork because she ended up going to Freddie anyway. She was calm and collected and even somewhat helpful. Freddie even would let her go to the hardware stores if they were just down the street.

Finally, they were at their last stop and it was six in the evening. It wasn't a fantastic way to start the weekend but it was part of being a grown-up. He was just thankful that for now he could have Sam near him always. It was the diagnostic. When he showed up with Sam they were more than understanding. At first he didn't see why or what it was to motivate them to cater to Sam so precisely. They had a small sandwich and a drink within minutes. They offered her a seat at their couch. Freddie was suspicious when they started asking how she was doing and if she needed a ride back home, Freddie included, and where they were staying. Even Sam started beating around questions because they seemed so forward. That's when a teenager with a baby in her arms came down, a guy from their school close behind. He had been sitting directly across the aisle from them on the bus. He waved shortly. Now they knew why.

"Oh, your kid had a kid. I was wondering why you were giving me the 21 questions bit." Sam let herself finally relax and let go. She put her hand on her belly and started really answering questions. She was fine, and the baby seemed to be fine. She was living with Freddie and his mom, and that Freddie was trying to bring extra cash to buy some supplies before the baby comes. She explained that they rode the bus everywhere and any walking she did was small but still safe for the baby. They were nodding and telling their story. The boy was their son but found himself with a pregnant girlfriend a little more than a year ago. His name was James, someone they had seen in the halls many times. He always looked so normal. His parents watched as his girlfriend was kicked out of her home, forced to work 40 hour weeks and drop out of school waiting for their son to tell them the truth. They explained how hard it was to adjust to the reality of having a teen child become a parent but how wonderful it was too. Sam found sanctuary in the walls. She was somewhat normal there.

"Well, Sam, I think it's safe to say you'll be the talk of the school tomorrow." Freddie still wasn't pleased with the possibility that tomorrow she would be called nasty names and be picked on. Only in brevity did he think of what it would do for iCarly. Hell, he wondered what it was going to do to Carly. She would have a choice to make. Defend Sam and be ridiculed the ways she used to be in the early days of their friendship, or finally make the decision to not be friends with Freddie and Sam and join in on the insults. This was ill-timed and completely horrific.

Sam dismissed herself politely to go see the baby in the next room. James' girlfriend was a move-in from L.A. and her name was Victoria. At the time she had been living in Seattle for a short period of time. Her sister had gotten television deal to be in a comedy show and the family uprooted from L.A. to be there. Since then her family moved out of Seattle leaving Victoria behind with her daughter, Justice, and nothing to build her life up from. They were lucky that James' parents were so understanding.

"Is being a mom hard? You guys seem completely normal. You don't look tired or disgruntled, nothing." Sam asked with her hands on her hips. Her bump was small and unseen but she could feel the difference around her belly. The sweater was a little more flat where her tummy protruded the most. Onlookers wouldn't have seen a difference but to Victoria and James it appeared pretty obvious.

"Of course it's hard. Being a parent is the hardest thing you'll ever have to do! Ten times worse than going to high school, but when you see that smiling face in the morning it seems so easy. Everything is worth it at the end of the day when I put my head on the pillow and finally she's not crying for me to get right back up." Sam and James both cracked a smile. She had a naturally funny and kind demeanor about her. Sam looked her up and down as she bounced the baby on her knee. She looked like a stick. There was no roundness to her body, no extra koosh, no extra weight. She looked slender and fatless. Sam admired her post-baby body and hoped she looked that good after she had her child.

"As far as looking tired, we both just take good care of our bodies. We take different pills and vitamins to make-up for the all the stuff we miss. Victoria gets up early with the baby and I stay up late. On top of that, Tori is taking an online High School set of classes to get a basic diploma and works a thirty-five hour week at the local Coals Department Store. I go to school, as you know, and work in a car shop on the weekends. My parents help out a lot by letting us live here and babysitting for free but don't be mistaken. We are exhausted all the time." It was the most Sam had ever heard James speak before. She had heard him answer a question in classes or something like that, but hearing him now was awkward and definitely the first time. Sam had to spend a few moments reviewing what he was saying to her.

"Can I hold her?" Victoria nodded and moved Justice toward her arms. Sam cradled the baby and bounced her as she swayed side-to-side. Justice began making cooing sounds and kicking her legs. At first Sam thought she was throwing a fit and didn't like her but James reassured her that the only person she did that for was 'mommy.'

"She must sense the mommy in you. Babies know when someone is calm and kind like a mommy and when someone is mean and unpleasant like some of James' friends." Victoria went on to complain that for some time James didn't let his friends know he was having a baby and never let them come over to visit. It happened that one day when he was sick one of them brought his homework by and saw Victoria with the baby in the background. After that James' friends all showed up and started asking questions and wanting to hold Justice. They wanted to be friends with James' understand his situation, apparently. However, Victoria promised that Justice knew the bad friends from the good.

"She's done a good job of scaring off the bad influences. Mostly it's only this kid named Gibby and his girl Carly who come to visit. Gibby lives just down a couple blocks and he always buys James a hot dog when he sees him taking Justice on a walk. Always gives Justice a dollar, too. Justice loves him!" Sam felt herself get a tiny bit cold and uncomfortable. Gibby and Carly were friends with someone who had a baby? Suddenly she remembered that James was one of Carly's final picks when she put her up on the speed dating thing. He eventually didn't beat out Mr. Gabs-a-lot but Sam still found herself shocked.

"She's friends with Carly, Tori. Sorry Sam, she doesn't watch iCarly and usually Carly doesn't talk much about the show. She loves Justice so they usually talk mommy-talk when she's over." Victoria looked a little hurt that she hadn't recognized Sam but Sam didn't care. It was nice having someone not know her as the Carly's sidekick. She insisted it was fine but Victoria went on to pull up and episode on her phone.

By the end of the visit Sam had changed Justice's diaper, learned to make formula, and obtained a list of the best baby products for diaper rash, baby acne, and clothes cleaning. She got Victoria and James' numbers so that they could keep in touch. She also made sure to text Carly asking her if she wanted to hang out. Even Freddie agreed approaching Carly alone after hearing of her friendship with Victoria might be a good idea. Carly accepted the invite and told them Spencer had made spaghetti tacos and homemade sherbet ice cream.

"Sam, Freddie!" Spencer was plating the food when they got there and Carly was stuck to her phone texting Gibby. For the first time Sam could clearly see the ring that Gibby had given her. It was a family heirloom that had been used to propose to women for five generations or something like that. It was a simple square cut diamond on a golden band with the last name Gibson on the inside. Well, that engraving bit was something she remembered Carly hyping up. Carly Gibson? Samantha Benson? Strangely enough both names sounded pretty nice together.

"Spencer." Freddie did the honor of greeting him for he both of them. Quickly then got into their seats and started digging in. Freddie asked Carly about the rehearsal and if they could do it one night earlier since he had some errands to run for his 'business.' Carly agreed. Freddie asked Spencer if he saw some nerd show the night before and they continued nerding it up until a lull in conversation again was present and Sam was the only one who hadn't really spoken.

"We met Victoria today, Carls. Freddie had to run a diagnostic on the family laptop." Sam hadn't gotten very good at easing into topics despite the fact that she was progressing in every other area of life. Carly smiled and seemed completely unbothered by the bluntness of her statement. Instead, Carly sighed and looked up innocently.

"Isn't Justice adorable? She's just an absolute angel!" Spencer seemed to be aware of Carly was talking about and didn't seem too uncomfortable discussing it. He even went onto say that she looked like she would be a cute kid and could maybe model or something. Freddie started double-taking on Sam waiting for her to break the news. It was ten minutes of talking about how Carly met Victoria and Justice and how fun it was being friends with someone who had a baby. Sam went on to say how great it was chilling with them while Freddie worked on computers and that she got to hold Justice.

"She was the good for you? But don't you hate kids?" Carly seemed genuinely surprised and somewhat hurt that Justice didn't do that for her. Freddie saw Sam's grin. She gently put down her fork and crossed her arms over her itty-bitty baby bump.

"Actually, Carly, I have something to tell you about kids." Spencer and Carly both were a little surprised and confused by what Sam was trying to say. Freddie watched Sam stand up and removed her sweater. Underneath these she wore tight white shirts, typically, and exposed her rounded stomach. Carly's jaw dropped but found itself again grinning and squealing with happiness. Spencer made a 'yucky' sound before running and screaming into his room – naturally acting childish.

Freddie watched Sam and Carly become the real friends that they should have been for years. They talked all about how it happened, when she found out, how come she had been hiding it, the real reason she moved in with the Benson's, her plans, about gender and names, and when Freddie and Sam would get married. Sam wasn't faking it and Carly had become a tolerable and nice person once again. It had taken half a year for them to reach this point but finally, for the first time, they were all really friends with no strings attached and no secrets. Just friends. It was one less stress that Freddie had to worry about. And one less person who would be calling Sam names at school Monday morning.


	11. iDont Know

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!<strong>

I have been so busy with my blogs and my real life responsibilities that I haven't been able to get this chapter up! I've been working on it for a couple weeks and I just finished it earlier today. I hope you like it, and that you forgive me for taking so long to get this up! If you are ever interested in reading my blog, or checking out my picture blog please let me know so I can link you ;) Not going to lie, I think they both are FANTASTASMIC!

* * *

><p>Freddie and Carly stood on either side of Sam with their new pal James behind her. They purposely arrived with little time to spare to get to their classes. The assumed that if she was the last to get to class and the first to leave that there would be very little ridicule. Before they rounded the corner to their lockers which were close to the entrance they used, Carly rounded the corner to make sure that Sam's locker hadn't been vandalized. Unfortunately, it had been. Slut, Whore, Skank, Bitch, Abortion, Tricks, Hoe, Cunt, Loose. Every word in the book that Carly had hoped she would never experience in her life were on her friend's locker door. Carly hurried and opened the door and snatched Sam's black spray paint out, which she kept in her locker conveniently. She covered the front of the locker in paint before rolling the can away from the scene.<p>

"Clear!" She said and allowed Sam to come silently after her books. They all knew that insults were decorating the space beneath the paint but none of them dared to imagine what they were or mention that they were there. After she got her books Carly dismissed Freddie and James to their first classes, whereas Sam and Carly were right next door to each other and would walk together.

_Sam is such a slut._

_ She couldn't even keep her legs closed. Guess both holes operate on the same wavelength._

_ Why did Freddie choose such a skank?_

Carly and Sam could both hear the comments as they slunk down the hall to their class. It was absolutely going to be a long day. The only good thing was that Sam no longer had to hide her baby bump. She wore a comfortable shirt that hugged just slightly around her stomach exposing the roundness. She took her seat with eyes on her while Carly left her behind. She might be a lot of terrible things from time to time, everyone knew it, but one thing she wasn't was weak. She'd get through it just to spite everyone. Pride and strength were the only things keeping her going, Carly would have bet money on it.

)()()()()()()()()()(

3 months later

)()()()()()()()()()(

Sam was huge now and most of the name calling had dissipated. Victoria and James, Carly and Gibby, Freddie and herself were all frequently hanging out and planning for Sam's baby boy. Blues and greens, blacks and whites, oranges and reds! Sam had reorganized her room to accommodate a baby at the Benson household where Mrs. Benson was baby proofing like crazy. For the most part Freddie and Sam could be normal parents.

It was Wednesday and Freddie was supposed to make a bunch of runs for the computer business, which seemed to be booming. A couple of his A.V. club friends had gravitated back to him with understood that he had a girlfriend and responsibilities now. There had been discussion of taking out a loan between three or four of them to open up a business together to make some money, including a space where they could film iCarly properly. Sam was supportive but she hated being in the conversations. Her ankles were beginning to swell from time to time if she didn't sit down and the exhaustion was worse than ever.

"You're almost to the home stretch, girl. Around eight, eight and a half months, I hit that nesting stage where I felt full of life and cleaned, and cleaned, and cleaned. This is going to be the worst month." Victoria was bustling around the kitchen making formula, dinner, and a snack for Sam. James was working his afterschool job and Victoria was supposed to be babysitting for the neighbors in a couple hours. It was just little ways to bring extra cash for their own child. Sam admired how well they worked together, how helpful their family was, and ultimately how mature they managed to be in spite of everything else.

"Did you and James have any issues after Justice was born? Freddie is off planning all these great things for his future and I'm afraid I'm going to be left flapping in the wind like the shrimpy piece of bacon nobody wants to eat."

"That's not possible. Everyone wants to eat every piece of bacon!" Victoria and Sam started laughing out loud leisurely. It was true, if you didn't want to eat all of the bacon you weren't a human. Or animal. Or even living, for that matter. "Honestly, though, James and I had rough patches. I didn't feel pretty anymore after Justice was born. I thought I was going to be this ugly mom for the rest of my life. I wouldn't go as far as saying I had postpartum or anything. My self-pity took over and it caused friction with James. It drove him away for a couple weeks but we never broke up or anything."

Sam thought about Victoria and tried imagining a time when she wasn't smiling. She seemed happy with her lifestyle and putting a frown on her face seemed criminal. Sam already had doubts about how she would feel about her body after the baby. Her hips would be wider, she'd have stretch marks, and if she didn't breast feed she'd have these larger breasts for a few months. She'd have an awkward shape about her and it already made her sad.

The thought of Freddie with another girl came easily to her. He would be happier with someone else. He would be happier not having to pay for a baby or a girlfriend. He could plan for a real college experience instead of trying to put it off with this fix-it computer business he's started up. Sam covered her face and shivered. She hated the thought of letting him go, but only second to hating the thought of holding him back from a good future.

"Sam, you can't worry yourself about Freddie's choices. He's a good guy and he's going to do what is right and make it work. Not that he has to make it work because he is so in love with you it's crazy." Crazy wasn't the word Sam would have liked tacked onto her relationship with Freddie. Crazy implied that he wasn't being rational by staying with her. Crazy insinuated that he was doing for illogical reasons. Crazy meant loving her and taking care of their baby was unnatural. Sam turned down her snack and went out to the living room where Justice was chilling in a playpen with Mozart music playing on the radio. She kicked her little legs and wiggled with a somewhat grin smacked on her mouth. Sam couldn't wait to meet her baby boy. She wondered if she would be friends with Victoria for years and see their kids grow up together, maybe even fall in love with each other. She chuckled, that would be quite interesting.

Freddie was sitting with James on the bus on their way back to James' place where Victoria, Sam, and Justice were all waiting probably with the neighbor kids Jade and Cat – two rowdy twins who always left chaos in their paths. He had been thinking about Sam for most of the silent ride and how she was withdrawing from everyone little by little. Freddie hadn't seen her depressed in months.

"Did Tori get super depressed before she had Justice?" Freddie figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. James had that 'been there, done that' underneath his belt in regard to having a pregnant girlfriend and a baby. He went to him a lot for advice about the pregnancy, probably more than James would like. He had to be annoying on some level, probably a very high level.

"Yes, but it was nothing like Sam's depression. Tori was just emotional and stressed and tired. Sam is all of those things and more. She's losing interest in everything. You can even see it on the iCarly episodes. She didn't seem excited at all when she announced you guys were popping out a boy. That's not normal. That's just my opinion, though, man." James probably had more time to pay attention to the little things since he spent his days off with 'the girls' who were just Sam, Victoria, and Justice. He was able to slow down and see things that Freddie didn't really have a lot of time for anymore.

"I don't know what to do. I'm trying to make sure we have money for the baby but if I'm doing that I'm leaving her in the dust. I feel like there's no winning. The last thing I can do is figure out what's eating Sam up inside. She's not much of a talker, especially these days." His concerns were finally being vocalized.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

8 days later

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Freddie and Sam were sitting at Carly's house with Spencer who avoided looking at Sam a lot. He felt uncomfortable with pregnant teenagers. He had professed to Freddie earlier that week that he wasn't trying to be mean, but if Sam was pregnant he worried about Carly following in her footsteps. Freddie promised that Carly wasn't having any thoughts like that because she would rather be married.

He explained he didn't like the engagement either. It was his little sister so it wasn't strange for him to be uncomfortable with the thought of her being romantic on any level. Gibby was a romantic, for the most part, and it was difficult not to see it. He brought he flowers, chocolates, cards, whatever he felt like giving her that day. Spencer had taken to doing his artwork somewhere else so he didn't have to see Carly and Gibby together.

"So, Sam, I have a question." She was showing down on a fried chicken leg. She turned her head and started licking her fingers. It was very normal for her so it didn't bother Freddie at all. Again, though, it caused Spencer great discomfort and sent him walking out of the living room to "take a nap."

"Hit me!" She welcomed questions openly somewhat and it was uncharacteristic of her to do so. Even after they started living together questions made her uncomfortable, as she always felt like she was being interrogated for something bad. She didn't do anything bad, of course, since she was straightening up for the baby.

"Why are you so depressed lately?" Perhaps it wasn't the approach to talk to Sam. He understood it could turn ugly really fast having asked so bluntly. Sam looked at him for just a little bit with a frown before turning away and standing up. She wandered to the kitchen to peruse the fridge. Freddie followed in her footsteps hoping that if he stuck nearby she wouldn't conveniently forget to respond.

"Honestly? I'm pretty sure this relationship isn't going to work out in the long run. You're changing your life for this baby and I never wanted that. This parent thing isn't where you belong. You have a chance at a real future and I don't think I should be a part of it." Sam wasn't emotional when she shared her thoughts. She had numbed herself to the cold reality. In the end she was going to be alone, she was sure of it, and Freddie would be going exactly where he belonged. Exactly where Sam wanted him to be! On the right track…

"Sam – that is unbelievably ridiculous." Freddie dropped his face into his hands while he tried to comprehend what Sam was trying to say to him. He wasn't sure if she was breaking up with him or if she was just sharing her feelings. He didn't know how to feel or react. She sounded like she wanted to leave him and take his baby boy. His son! She couldn't do that, he knew she couldn't. But he wouldn't want to make her unhappy…unhappier than he felt like he was already making her…

"I just don't know about this right now, Freddie. I can't see how it's going to work." She still had no feeling behind her statements. Freddie watched her dead expressions through his fingers. What was he supposed to do? She started to walk away from him, announcing that she's going to stay somewhere else for the night. Freddie stood back dropped his hands to his sides and balling up his fists. What the hell was happening? The door shut and she was completely out of sight. Freddie could feel himself losing control of his emotions. Fire burned in his cheeks and then…

Freddie grabbed every dish from the counter where they dried and slammed them against the cupboards and the floor. He flung silverware across the kitchen into the living room to get stuck in the furniture and walls and floor. He pushed everything off the counters and kicked the brush on the floor. His hands had cuts over them and tears were beginning to run down his face. There was only so much stress one boy could handle and Freddie had reached his breaking point. He didn't know what he was supposed to do anymore and he couldn't stand it.

Just as he sunk to the floor the door came back open. Carly stepped inside obviously startled by the mess the apartment was in, but Gibby didn't seem bothered. He walked across the kitchen and waved at Freddie's limp body sobbing on the floor. Carly cocked her head to the side and stared helplessly at the absent minded Gibby, the man she was engaged to at such a young age.

"Freddie?" She asked when she finally approached him with an alcohol wipe and gauze.

"She's left me. She's left me. What the hell…" Freddie let Carly clean up his minor wounds and wipe off his face. What else was he supposed to do?


	12. iThink My

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>Note: Oh dear Gibby I've been gone a long time. I got caught up. Working 45 hour weeks and being a mom catches up with you! I hope you stuck around to see the end. I'm hoping to get this finished this week before I get busy and leave you all in the dust a second time! On the flip side, I thought I would throw in the fact that I'm getting married next year. Hopefully you give me some pity and a smidgen of understanding from deep in your heart. Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy the comeback ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie pretended that he didn't know Sam was staying with James and Tori while they were 'broken' up. He still walked her to classes and school and ate with her at lunch. They went to Carly's after school and pre-taped iCarly so none of their fans saw that Sam was pregnant. They didn't want to send the wrong idea to their younger viewers or set off parents. It was a sullen atmosphere but at least Freddie could see her alive and healthy.<p>

The break up was absolutely, one hundred percent, and off-limits topic. James alluded to it once when Freddie and Tori were eating dinner at the Groovy Smoothie and it only spiraled in to anger. In fact, Freddie got angry with just about everyone who spoke to him. Well, except when Sam managed to discuss something with him. Mostly it was about possible visitation and primary custody; oh, and child support. That only made him tenser with everyone else. It was not an ideal time to be friends with Freddie Benson.

This went on until one day Sam said she felt really groggy and that iCarly would have to be taped a different night. Freddie offered to get a taxi for her but she said she didn't feel well enough at all. She must have been feeling particularly emotional because she ended up asking Freddie to take her to his apartment across the hall. Carly wafted a thumb up as they left her place to quickly hidden by a shut door.

Sam's hands were wrapped underneath her belly which was so large she was sure her child would come out midget sized. She even waddled like a penguin that had a ninety-degree angled spine. She was thankful that Freddie kept his hands around her waist as he guided her into the bedroom. She didn't waste her time getting onto the bed, though. She wanted to be in the tub in a pool of hot warm water. When she conveyed the thought Freddie was scurrying promptly to cater to her needs. She could see that he missed her, and by golly she sure missed him. She didn't think she could miss a person as much as she sometimes missed having fried chicken and ham. Of course, she never thought she would be a pregnant teenager and in love with Freddie Benson either. It was funny to her how the tables shifted so dramatically over the course of a year. It felt like an entirely different life, Sam thought.

Freddie was helping Sam shed layers from her body beginning with her feet, which were dressed in flat slipped-style shoes as her ankles were swelling up more with each day. Obviously the last thing to wiggle off was her maternity panties, which barely fit around her still-growing belly. Together she managed to get into the bath with no aches or pains. The warmth on her skin must have been exactly what she needed as she sighed and instantly looked a year or two younger, as though she hadn't been stressed or worried ever.

"Sam, I'm sure you don't want me talking and ruining this relaxation time but I need to get this stuff out. I need you to hear what I have to say and I have you sitting still. It's kind of like trapping you but I didn't plan it but it's here and I need to say it, alright. So please don't get mad at me…"

"Freddie." She said curtly, although instantly interrupting Freddie mid-thought.

"Yes?" He asked, fearful that he was already on her nerves.

"Just say it, alright bud?" She was being unusually understanding which did not bother Freddie that much. If she was willing to listen he wasn't going to hold anything back. It was exactly what he wanted. He pushed the tiny worried voice in the recess of his mind right back where it came from.

"I think you're being irrational about this. I love you, I love this baby. The fact that you were willing to walk from me is insulting and hurtful. You have some delusion in your head that you're ruining my life. The only way you could ruin my life is honestly leaving me in the dust. If I didn't want this life I would have left a long time ago." Sam was rubbing her belly trying to find the kicking feet of their bundle of joy. Freddie looked at her and waited for a response but when nothing came he decided it couldn't hurt to continue expressing his feelings. "Even my mom was surprised that you got this idea that leaving would solve all these worries you had. Having a baby changes everything but I don't think there's any chance we will ever be uninterested in each other. We've picked on each other for years and we've been kicking out this relationship quite well for a year, you know. I've been here for the entire pregnancy, through the crap with Carly. There's no way in hell that I'm ready to let this life go. I work hard to make sure I can provide for you and try to not be a statistic within a statistic. We're going to make a good life for ourselves, but only if you can see what I see."

"Freddie." She groaned. She was trying to sit up in the tub so he leaned down to help but she shooed him off of her.

"What? What is it? Are you ready to get out already?" She was doing her breathing exercises that Tori had been talking about. Sam and Freddie made eye contact but the message wasn't conveyed properly. That's when Sam clutched her stomach and tried to block out the pain. She was sure she was having contractions. In fact…

"I think my water broke, Freddie. Get some clothes for me and pull up a timer. If the contractions get to be less than ten minutes apart we need to head to the hospital." She was trying to get on her feet when Freddie squealed like a girl. It wasn't exactly a happy girl sound so much as a frightened girl sound. As a last minute thought she also howled, "CALL CARLY!"

Fifteen minutes passed by and Sam's contractions were just over ten minutes apart from what they could tell but Carly, Mrs. Benson, Gibby, and Freddie all managed to find a way into the Benson's living room to keep a close eye on her. The attention was bugging Sam beyond belief but she knew that in the end it was all for the baby, everyone want the baby to be safe and healthy.

"Should you eat?" Carly asked when Freddie handed her some sort of veggie soup. Sam knew what Carly was really conveying in her question. Nobody really wanted to discuss it, as they had seen a birthing video in ninth grade during their health class. They vowed to pretend they never saw it and that they would never speak of it again. Of course, that was inevitable when Sam got pregnant.

"They're going to stop feeding me the good stuff when I get to the hospital, Carly. They'll run damage control on my colon before this thing ever comes out of the oven." Her mouth was mostly emptied as it was something that bothered Freddie's mom. It was poor manners; she always scolded her for it. She was just lucky that she was slowly heading into labor.

"Ew, Sam. Ew." Gibby patted Carly's shoulder and led her to the kitchen for a glass of water and to tell her a story about a lima bean he found at his place the night before. Freddie was chuckling beside her. He was amused by her sick humor in spite of the years that Sam thought it actually bothered him. She asked him about it once but he said it made Carly uncomfortable so he didn't want to 'gang up' on her for being the odd ball out. Sam couldn't believe they hadn't started dating sooner sometimes.

Another twenty-minutes, two soups, and a half a gallon of milk later the contractions were just under seven minutes apart. Mrs. Benson was asking how Sam managed to eat so much between the pains but she didn't answer. She didn't need to answer. Momma Puckett loved her some good food.

Carly went to get Spencer so he could drive Carly and Gibby to the hospital behind Mrs. Benson. Freddie and Gibby took the two suitcases full of baby stuff and clothes for Sam down to the lobby. Mrs. Benson had the most experience with child birth, the only one actually, and was left to get Sam downstairs. She steadied her walk and made her keep one hand on the wall.

"Are you scared?" She inquired. Mrs. Benson didn't typically talk to Sam very often unless Freddie was around, and if she did she only did about the baby. They had an amicable relationship but not one of great significance in her life. They were like acquainted friends; they called each other friends but didn't know much about the other.

"I figure jail is scarier than child birth. After all, isn't having a baby supposed to be this miracle event. It's a new life coming into the world, you know. The pushing sounds uncomfortable but I'm sure I will do fine." Sam had a level head about the birthing process. She had gone back to the women's health clinic to get some tips on how to prepare for birth outside of Tori's experience. They told her breathing and proper hydration in 'that' area would help her most. Sam had been doing both to ensure as smooth of a transition as possible.

"Do you think I should stay with Freddie? Do you think we can do it?" Mrs. Benson smiled her strange smile that she always flashed when she didn't know what to say. Sam knew the expression very well and expected she was going to beat around the bush before saying 'not really.' However, Sam found herself surprised.

"I think you haven't caught up with Freddie yet, Samantha. He's already doing what parents should be doing. He was ready to commit before you ever had a chance to doubt him. That in mind, though, I think once you see that beautiful baby in your arms you're going to snap into place. I might not ever be happy with this situation but I can't say that I don't think you'll stay together. I know my Freddie and he won't have it any other way." So Freddie was right. His mother did think it was silly of her to try to separate herself from him. Mrs. Benson was right, though, that she hadn't caught up with Freddie in maturity regarding the pregnancy and parenting. Having a kid meant putting whatever emotional issues you had about yourself aside. Freddie was able to do that and Sam was lagging far behind.

The elevator was finally in the lobby and exposing Sam to Lubert who found her 'rivolting.' He shouted it every time he saw her pass by. He was like Spencer when it came to the pregnancy. He said it was awkward and disgusting. She couldn't blame them. Pregnancy meant there was sex before. People don't find Sam pretty to begin with so knowing someone slept with her probably wasn't a great mental picture for anyone. Other than Freddie, of course.

Carly and Gibby worked really hard getting Sam buckled into the backseat of Mrs. Benson's car while Freddie went to retrieve Spencer. It was nearly another ten minutes before everyone was in the right car and headed to the hospital. Freddie called the doctor and said Sam would be checking in soon, contractions now closer to five minutes apart. Everything was going smoothly until they arrived at the hospital. Mrs. Benson was waddling Sam to the door when Freddie made them stop. Carly and Gibby were right behind when they saw Freddie pointing at Sam. She was hee-hee-hooing as he trembled in place.

"You're going to marry me, right?" Everyone was kind of looking around nervously. Except Mrs. Benson who was glaring at Freddie. She was the first to spit fire at him.

"Firstly, this neither the place nor the time Fredward! Secondly, she's already pregnant! What more do you need? Getting engaged in the E.R. circle drive isn't exactly a place to do this!" Carly giggled in the background. She always found particular humor in Freddie's mother and the way she babied him. It had diminished over the past few months.

"I didn't ask you, mom. I am talking to Sam!" He had never snapped at his mother so quickly or so angrily. She was taken aback but it gave Sam plenty of time to contemplate the answer she would deliver. Although, it wasn't what answer really; she debated the way she would give him her answer. In the end, though, there was only one way to put it.

"You're not going anywhere soon, Freddie. But this baby is coming out whether you let me through those doors or not. Let's start the rest of our lives in a delivery room, please?" Carly was clapping her hands together rapidly as she skipped (not unlike a pony galloping) behind them. Mrs. Benson steered Sam into a wheelchair and Freddie signed her in. Gibby kept the suitcases in hand but wandered away to a vending machine which forced Carly to follow him. Everything was going exactly as Sam had imagined it. It certainly embodied her life.

The only thing left to do once she was in her room was to wait. Hard labor would come in no time, she was sure.

* * *

><p>For those of you who have read everything to this point, what do you think of the story as a whole? I mean, I know it's not done yet. I've probably got one good chapter and an epilogue left. Hopefully they come more quickly now. I finished writing my novel earlier today, my internship is done and my school schedule is less hectic this next semester. There's little left to distract me from getting this done.<p>

Anyway, drop a review for me ;) They make my day!


	13. iUpdate Not a Chapter

Hey, I don't know if you've heard about it or not, but I figured I would fill you in.

I'm one of multiple authors trying to make Seddie the best shipped couple! I won't post all the details here because they are in each chapter of the story. Instead I will give you a link below so that you can go check it out. My chapter will be posted tomorrow, but each of the chapters are fantastic. And don't forget to throw some votes in too!

Thanks!

Oh, and I'll be posting the final chapter to this story next week sometime. I have clearly overextended myself over the past few months. I am sorry that you've kind of suffered because of it.

Check this piece out. Don't forget!

http:/ . net/s/ 7707840/1 /Simply_Seddie

{take the spaces out, I did it as precaution}


	14. iHave Babies?

Disclaimer: I am neither Nick nor Dan. I have no rights to the characters, plot similarities, concepts, etc. related to iCarly. I am just a fan writing it in little relation to the actual events occurring within the actual show. Thank You :)

* * *

><p>SO THIS IS IT! This is the last chapter for this story! I have another quick not at the end as well. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie and Mrs. Benson were nowhere to be seen when Sam woke up. She was hooked up to multiple machines at once. She knew the implications of child birth but she hadn't expected to be living exclusively off of the equipment. Besides, that wasn't even her biggest concern. There was no basinet. There was no baby. Before she could start screaming she was shivering with panic and fear.<p>

From outside the room it must have appeared as though Sam was having a seizure but Carly had been waiting for Sam to wake up. She didn't know she had been moved to a different department of the hospital. After her little boy, who still didn't have a name as Freddie was waiting for Sam to wake before he even let anyone else meet him, Sam went comatose due to a lack of blood flow.

It was a huge hectic mess from those who weren't informed. The only person who knew anything was Freddie. As soon as Sam was wheeled out of the room he took their baby back to the nursery unit and hadn't been seen yet. He was denying visitors and he refused to leave. It surprised everyone that the hospital agreed to let him stay behind.

As for Mrs. Benson, she was pacing outside of the nursery hoping that Freddie would come out and come to his sense. She was mumbling that she was disappointed in him and that Sam needed somebody there when she woke up. It was the only real reason Carly was sitting in the small lobby outside of Sam's room. Carly hated hospitals and small spaces but she had been a terrible friend when Freddie and Sam started dating so she had to really make up for her past mistakes, and really for being a two-faced girl for so many years.

She sat and watched nurses fawn over Sam, giving her an additional dose of pain killers, most likely, and explaining what happened after her baby was born. She gave natural birth, but it must have ripped her uterus during the process because she kept bleeding, and bleeding. Carly remembered how blue and purple her face looked when she was wheeled away for surgery, which was horribly risky to do in her state. They were doctors, though, so Carly tried to ignore the likelihood that Sam was going to come back alive. She obviously overreacted. A week later she was doing fine and finally woke up.

Carly went over the nurse's station after the room was emptied out. They were whispering that someone needed to get Freddie to come up to her room and make arrangements to have the baby with her. She even heard someone say that protocol wouldn't allow for it. They would do it, though, because they already bent several rules to accommodate the unique situation.

"Excuse me, is Samantha Puckett ready to visitors?" She didn't even wait for a 'yes' because they would have told her to go ahead anyway. Sam woke to a room with no people in it, a room without her child. She remembered Tori telling her that the first thing that would run through her mind if she was in Sam's place would be that her baby died. Carly knew she had to comfort Sam until Freddie and her son arrived.

"Where's my baby?" Sam asked, her face still and stuck on the monitor at the end of her bed. It displayed her stats on one half and her restrictions on the other. It was a high-tech hospital and it almost made Carly uncomfortable. The restrictions were handy, though, because it listed that nobody was allowed to touch Sam for the next 48-hours. Instead of sitting next to her she pulled a chair near the bed and she looked at her with as little sadness as she could manage.

"Freddie is with him in the nursery. I heard the nurses saying they're going to get him up here so you're not alone." She wanted desperately to reach and hold Sam's hand. It was going to be difficult for her to cope even after she left the hospital. She had missed the first entire week of her baby's life, a memory that would be replaced in her mind as a failure. On top of that, the physical damage of the birth was going to limit her to what she could actually do with the baby for several weeks. Sam would be miserable for the rest of her life because of this.

"What's my baby's name?" Sam was assuming that Freddie already named their child. She didn't believe he would do it because he hated the names Sam had suggested before but because he was required to put a name on the birth certificate. She had thought there was a legal ramification that made him put a name down within days of the birth. According her charts and the nurses she had been in a coma for nearly a week.

"Freddie hasn't named him yet. He's refusing to do anything until you woke up. Although, I am surprised Mrs. Benson didn't name him. I think she mentioned something like Edwaricke, kind of the opposite of Fredward, you know? She's a nutty one to the core." Sam couldn't pinpoint what it was about Carly that comforted her but she managed to smile just a tiny bit. Edwaricke was a ridiculous name and she absolutely could see Mrs. Benson trying to call a child that. She shook her head and suddenly felt exhausted. She wiggled down the bed and rest her head sideways so she could still be laying down but still looking at Carly too.

"What does he look like? Did Freddie send a picture to you or did you catch a glance of him? I don't remember anything except his scream when he came out." Sam closed her eyes and tried to conjure up some sort of image of her baby boy. Had they shown him to her or had she already lost consciousness by that time? She didn't know, and if she had known before she'd forgotten since.

"Freddie sent me a picture but I don't have my phone on me. It's in the locker space Mrs. Benson is renting. All of our things are in there. Mrs. Benson, Tori, and I haven't left. Tori has been shuffling back and forth between Mrs. Benson and me making sure we're all doing okay. I think she might have been able to go in and talk to Freddie. She looked a little suspicious when she came up last." Carly was doing this weird eyebrow thing that did not look good on her face. The movements reminded Sam of troll, which in turn made her laugh. Carly didn't bother asking what was funny, but instead said that Tori was due soon.

Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

"Oh, Sam, you're up! That's good because Freddie is headed up with the babies." Sam bolted upright in her bed. Even Carly jumped a little bit. Babies? She had definitely said the plural of the noun baby, which is what each of her ultrasounds had said shown. ONE BABY. And now Tori stands in the hospital room that Sam in practically tied to saying BABIES.

"Babies?" Carly croaks. Both of the girls are shocked. Tori was nodding, clearly having another part of the story that was communicated to absolutely nobody else. She was popping up to the bed as if it was the best news anyone could have heard. Sam didn't mean to think it was bad news, but it wasn't the news she expected. Nobody expected it, especially the doctors.

"Oh, yeah. When they took Sam into surgery they found another baby had been trapped behind the first one, and that somehow it was growing almost into the uterus. The first baby came out and the second baby shifted forward, creating a bit of a tear in her uterus. They were able to get the other baby out safely, but unfortunately they had to take your uterus out. They said they've never seen anything like it and are quite surprised they were able to save both of you. These people deserve an award or something. I bet they'll be writing a medical review on this. You watch!" Tori was filled with cheer and pep whereas Carly looked frightened and Sam looked mental. There was a second baby that they didn't see in the entire nine months she'd been going to doctor appointments and getting ultrasounds? Was that even remotely possible?

"Fraternal or identical?" It was the only real question that Sam could manage. She had been expecting one boy baby, and now she was blessed with two children. She might as well know before they show up what she's working with.

"Fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. I think that's why they missed her somehow. She's a bit smaller than your little boy. Freddie says that she sleeps all the time, apparently she's super calm." Just as Tori was finishing her sentence Mrs. Benson walked in with a nurse. She came over and kissed Sam's forehead, regardless of the Restrictions displayed on the screen.

"I'm sorry, but Freddie is bringing the children up with him and we can't break all of the rules so when he's present nobody else can be in the room. I'm going to have to ask you to move to lobby, please." Sam thought she looked a bit familiar, perhaps she was a few years older and they'd been in school at the same time once. Either way Carly and Tori waved good-byes whereas Mrs. Benson hung back for a moment alone.

"Are you doing alright?" Usually she had crazy eyes when she was concerned about something, avoiding real eye contact with whomever she spoke to, but this time she was wearing a soft sullen expression full of sleep deprivation and fear. She looked human and it was sort of nice.

"It's a lot to take in. I could use a ham. Am allowed to eat ham?" Mrs. Benson's lips curled into a grin before whispering that she would talk to someone about the menu. They exchanged nothing more before Sam was once again alone with her machines and blood pouches. She had nothing left to do but think to herself as she waited. And there certainly was a lot to think about.

What was she going to name her baby boy? She hadn't ever thought of baby girl names too much, so what would she name her daughter? Would the hospital really submit a medical review about her situation? How was Freddie planning to support two children off of his computer repair business he was developing? How were they going to handle going back to school in a few months? There was a lot of things to consider with the additional child. So many things changes came with the baby girl, with the disaster the followed.

Of course those thoughts were interrupted when Freddie walked in stroller holding both of her children. Her heart started beating faster and faster as they closer. All she wanted was to see their faces. She didn't even care that she couldn't hold them. The only thing that mattered was seeing them, knowing that they were there.

"Tori wasn't joking when she said the girl was smaller. She's practically a runt compared to him. She obviously has your genes." It was easy to crack a joke now that her children were with her, now that Freddie was with her. Neither one of them held back laughing. He took each out, on at a time, so Sam could look at them more closely. The boy had Sam's eyes, Sam's hair with Freddie's color, and someday he would have Sam's smile. The girl, though, looked much more like Freddie, sporting his eyes, nose, ears, and entire hair style. The only thing that was the same between the two was the mouth. Both of them would likely have Sam's bright grin when they were older.

"What should we name them?" Sam looked long and hard at the stroller. Naming was always the hardest part because you couldn't name them what you want to call them because it's usually inappropriate. Sam didn't mind being inappropriate, but they did have a life after home so she did try to think about that.

"The girl looks like a Miranda." Freddie nodded, but waited for a middle name, as they certainly would need one. Sam pondered the possibilities. "How about Miranda Jo?"

"And the boy?" Freddie couldn't object to a name like Miranda Jo Benson. It sounded perfect for a girl that would no doubt be exactly like her mother. He wondered if they would decide on a name for the boy that would set him in the same footsteps as himself. It would be sort of cool to have two kids exactly like themselves running around.

"Edwaricke Fredward Benson." Freddie's face twisted in horror. His mother had said something like that when he left the nursery to invite Tori in, and he was just as terrified then. He looked to Sam who was clearly kidding about such a ridiculous name. However, it did spark something in his mind.

"Warrick Lane." Sam nodded and reached out to hold his hand. Not touching anyone for 48 hours was a ridiculous request. Sam was going to do just about whatever she wanted so long as it didn't actually risk her life. Enduring a tiny bit of pain was well worth it for the end result: happiness.

"Well, we know one thing." Sam had made the statement to set-up a joke she was going to make. She was going to say 'He won't have friends and therefore be smart like you.' That wasn't what came out of her mouth, though.

"What?" Freddie expected the joke, he could tell that it was said because she had a joke in mind. It probably had something to do with him being a big dork. He waited for it but the silence must have changed her mind, or maybe the way the babies twisted and looked like they were snuggling each other. Something else came of the exchange entirely.

"We have to get married now."

* * *

><p>Oh, yay, happy endings. What did you think about the extra baby? I don't know if that is medically possible. I didn't really look it up but it didn't seem implausible based of the background education I have in biology. Anyway, it worked with the story and that's why its a story! Be sure to R&amp;R. I know that it's been quite an interesting ride for this piece since I took a long break because of my scheduling.<p>

Also, I'm sure someone will ask for a sequel. I don't really do sequels, especially with stories that are as long as thing. I appreciate and love that you someone might want one but it's not something I usually do. In fact, I think I'm taking a break from fanfiction to work on my original pieces and maybe forward my career as an author. Keep an eye out for one-shot pieces and other work I might do. I appreciate all the time you've given me and the reviews. is the biggest motivator and the bets fan-base anyone could ask for!


End file.
